Pretty Lies
by Vanillabeann
Summary: She knew her 16th birthday would be life changing. And it certainly was, just not in the way Lucy thought it would be. She should have just stayed home with levy like usual. And she regrets going, she regrets starting this game, and she regrets how she hurt him. But it was too late. She would make the worst mistake. Or maybe the best? It wasn't hers to decide, but entirely Natsu's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, yes... I'm starting another story because that's what I do. This story has the asshole troupe and I wanted to do this because I didn't find any stories in the nalu fandom like this that I liked. One thing that bothers me in fanfiction is when Lucy or the girl, bottom, whatever... hates the male/top, but still blushes around them. That really bothers me because I don't know about you, but when I hate someone, I don't get embarrassed or bashful around them. It just doesn't make sense to me and it irritates me a lot in some stories I've read. Not just for nalu, but for any fanfiction I read with this troupe. So yeah, Lucy really hates Natsu, but that will change and her personality will change as the fic progresses. I** **can't think of anything else I need to say. So that's it. Have fun, and have a good New Years.**

Lucy didn't recognize herself. Maybe it was the tight clothing, the way she did her hair or makeup, or the fact that she could be herself without putting up some kind of façade… Lucy doesn't know, but she didn't care. She looked good for once in her life and was ready to party for her 16th birthday. She's spent her whole life studying and learning how be a proper lady, but tonight… for her 16th birthday, the best night of her life thus far, she would spend it breaking the rules… She would get drunk off her ass or maybe make out with a hot guy. It may be her only chance for a long while so she'll take the risk and she will break her strict fathers rules.

Lucy happened to be lucky because her birthday fell on a Friday. Nobody gave her any birthday wishes besides her few friends, but that's alright because this was going to make up for it. This was how she was going to fulfill her agenda for her junior year of high school, and nobody was going to stop her. Not even her father.

"Damn, Lu… I don't even recognize you." That was her best friend Levy, the one she would be going to the party with. Levy was a petite bluenette with milk chocolate eyes. Her wild hair was tamed back with a white headband which tied together by her temple, and she wore a matching white dress which brought out her innocence, but was definitely not innocent. It was tight around her small curves and dipped down low between her breasts, and she also had a pair of black heals which still somehow made the small girl below average height.

Lucy on the other hand went for a different look. Her dress was deep red with thick strapped sleeves which spilled off her shoulders and fell onto her upper biceps. Her breasts were also almost falling out of the dress, but cinched in at her slim waist and stuck to her hips like a second skin. She curled her hair into voluptuous tendrils which bounced with each movement she made and made her long hair a lot shorter from how big the curls were. She also drew an elegant mask on her skin with eyeliner that outlined around her right eye but went above her left eyebrow so only one eye was in the mask. She dusted on some pearl eyeshadow inside the lines, then did a dramatic and black eye look with red lipstick the same shade as her dress.

Lucy had to say though, she agreed with Levy. She looks nothing like how she usually does and couldn't recognize herself either. Who knew she was attractive under her glasses and stuffy clothes.

"You look completely different too, Levy. Maybe you'll get some attention from some guys."

"Please…" Levy rolled her eyes. "You'll be stealing the show, Lu. I… wouldn't be surprised if Gajeel likes you."

Lucy frowned and turned away from the mirror and towards her friend to place a loving hand on her cheek. "You know that's not true… He's never been interested in someone like me, Lev. I'm all ass and tits, and we both know Gajeel isn't the type of guy to go after someone because of just that. I'm sure he'd much rather have someone as cute as a button like you." Lucy bopped her on the nose as the small girl looked up at her. "Now someone like Natsu Dragneel… I'm sure— no I'm positive he's the type to see someone like me and go after them without even caring about their name. But Gajeel isn't like that. We both know how cool he is, despite how he tries to hide it with a grumpy expression and his mean tone. He's a good guy."

Levy stared up at her for a moment with a blank look, before a small smile tugged at her lips, and she leaned in to hug her dear friend. "Thanks Lu. I can always count on you to cheer me up." Levy pulled away and grinned at her. "Now let's sneak out of here and get to that party. It's probably in full swing by now, and I swear it'll be the best night of your life!"

That's what Levy told her, and Lucy had too agree. She knew her 16th birthday would be life changing. And it definitely was, just not in the way Lucy thought it would be. She should have just stayed home and watched movies with levy, like usual. And she regrets it. She regrets going, she regrets starting this game. She regrets what she did to him and she regrets how she hurt him. But it was too late. She would make the worst mistake of her life tonight. Or maybe the best? It wasn't hers to decide, but entirely Natsu's.

* * *

Lucy was officially overwhelmed. She was not a naïve girl… Lucy was smart and knew more than most people her age, but Lucy never thought some of the people here would do these kind of things. Maybe it was the alcohol getting to them, but Lucy never thought they would drink in the first place. Well, she really has no room to talk because most people at her school would never think she was doing this, but it was just for tonight, her birthday so she had an excuse. But what about all these people? What's their excuse?

Lucy rolled her eyes, but tugged her best friend through the house and towards the stash of alcohol. There wasn't much. Nothing that looked good and something she would enjoy getting dunk on for the first time. Levy picked up an already poured shot for the both of them, but Lucy took them from the bluenette and placed the small plastic cups back on the table. "Never take alcohol that's been sitting out like this lev… Someone could have drugged it and are waiting for a victim to do indecent things to." Levy looked shocked at what she said so she turned around, grabbed two plastic cups and filled them from the keg. Once she handed the cheap beer to Levy, Lucy looked at her friend sternly and placed a hand on her hip. "Never let that out of your sight. If you set it down, do not pick it back up. Get a new one, okay? Someone could have slipped something in it. I wouldn't even trust someone like Gajeel with your drink. It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't trust the people he's friends with."

Levy slowly nodded and looked down at her cup. "How do you know so much about this, Lu?"

"It's common sense, silly." Lucy giggled at her friend, making the bluenette blush a bit at her cluelessness. "Enough about that though. Are you read to try this, Lev?" She brought it to her nose to take a tiny wiff, and grimaced at its smell. "Why do people drink this for pleasure?"

Levy smelt the beer as well and made the same face she did. "That's a good question. It smells gross…"

But they both clanked their plastic cups together, then took a sip of the beer. Lucy's face morphed into disgust at the taste while Levy stuck her tongue out like the taste will magically fly away. "I don't know if I can get drunk of that, Lu."

"No worries, I feel the same way." Levy looked around them to see if she could find anymore alcohol that wasn't so nasty, but her mouth dropped open as she stared off into the distinct behind Lucy. "What's wrong? Do you see Gaje—"

"Shh!" Levy slapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't look now, but Natsu Dragneel is staring at you— No, no… he's coming over Lu."

Lucy groaned and threw one hand up in annoyance. "Can he be anymore predictable? I mean god, I literally said back at your house that he's an ass and tits kind of guy and here he comes! He sees my annoying body and is gonna come over thinking he can have whatever he wants! But let me tell you, Lev! He can fuck off for all I care and go fuck something else with a hole, or better yet, himself! Because he's the type of guy who stares at himself in the mirror…" Lucy stood a little sturdier and made her shoulders bigger as her voice dropped down a few octaves. "Like 'hey, sexy… you down to fuck or no?'" Lucy ran a hand through her hair like all the pretty boys do and leaned down towards Levy's mortified face with seductive eyes. "'You know I am, hotstuff. because man, your face is like legit perfect man! Like… damn, how did I get this fucking lucky? It's too bad I don't have a twin…" Lucy's voice got higher as she started speaking normally and she placed a mortified hand over her mouth. "B-but Natsu! That's… that's incest! Will you really go that far to fuck yourself? Can one of you handle being the bottom?"

"Lu—"

"Shush, this is the performance of my lifetime." Her shoulders broadened again and she dropped her voice down once more. "Shit, man… you're right… I don't know if I can watch myself be bottom. It'd be such…" Lucy sniffed and turned her head away a bit in mock sorrow. "It'd be… it'd be such a devastating blow to our ego and reputation." She held a hand up to Levy's chin and tilted it up so their eyes were locked. "No… it's okay, man… I'll do it for us… We need to know what it's like to do each other."

"Lu—"

"But bro!" Lucy cried out as she held one finger up to silence her friend. "I-I couldn't do that to you! Your asshole would be forever loose due to my own selfishness. I-I couldn't stand to do that to you… I mean… I love you man, and you're too perfect to be scarred like that." She faked tears and placed a hand on Levy's pale cheek so their lips were only a breath away. "Fuck man… I-I love you too. I love you so damn much…" Lucy finally leaned away from her friend and dusted the imaginary dust off her dress.

"Can I talk now?"

Lucy gave her a curt nod and grinned. "Yes you may."

"Good, because Natsu himself is standing behind you and has been watching your performance this whole time."

"Fuck. He's right behind me?"

Levy nodded so fast Lucy's surprised her head didn't pop off. "Yes, so you should probably turn around and stop talking about him."

"Mmm," Lucy pretended he wasn't even there. "But turning around would involve me acknowledging he's there. And I don't want to talk to him. If he has ears then he should know I don't like him, so run along…" Lucy reached a hand behind herself and did a little wave to shoo him away, but to her surprise, a very large and warm hand grabbed hers and tugged her around so she was facing him. Lucy expected him to be angry, but rather than that, he looked extremely amused and entertained. She glowered up at him and tried to push herself away, but he had a strong arm around her waist so she was stuck. "What. You wanna say something?"

"I'd rather voice my thoughts through a kiss…"

Lucy nose scrunched in disgust, and she quickly turned her head away. "Please let me go. And what the hell is wrong with you? Most people wouldn't want to kiss a person after what I've said about you. Oh my god? Is… is Natsu dragneel a masochist?!"

"I don't know." He grinned, only looking more and more amused as the seconds go by. Maybe she should stop with the sass. He seems to like it. Ugh, what a freak. "Why what are you?"

"That doesn't concern you, now does it?"

His grin only got bigger. Damnit, again with the sass. It just comes out without her even realizing it. "Hey, what's your name? I don't recognize you from my school."

That's because she doesn't look like this at school. She also doesn't act like this either. It's her night out tonight for her 16th birthday and she looks unrecognizable. She can be herself without having to worry about the Heartfilia name or her stance with all the teachers and school staff. Her father wants her at the top of her class so she has to be the perfect student, which means hiding all this… all her sarcasm and sass. She can't talk back to a teacher no matter how much she wants to and Levy is the only person who knows how she's really like. Honestly, she would be a damn fine actress because Lucy is literally acting as someone else everyday. Sometimes, she just wants to scream at how frustrated she is. But she has her best friend now so that doesn't happen as often as it used to.

"I don't go to your school so it doesn't matter." Lies. She does go to his school, but he has no interest in her because the school uniform conceals what he's so intrigued by, in literally every way. Once that uniform is on, she's the perfect Lucy Heartfilia her father wants her to be, and the uniform hides her assets he's so taken by.

"Are you in college?"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Her shoulders shook in his hold and her cup of beer threatened to fall on the floor. "No college student would go to a lame party like this."

"Then why don't I take ya somewhere more fun."

Lucy stared at him like he was an idiot. "No thanks. I'm not interested in going anywhere with you." She turned to look aver her shoulder at her best friend who was staring at them in wonder and shock. "Uh, Lev? Can you detach him from me please?"

"I don't think I could if I even wanted to, Lu."

What the hell does that mean?! If she wants to? No, Levy is probably just as amused by this as Natsu is because despite how nonchalant Lucy was being, this was the first time she's been held by a guy. It made her face a little warm as it dawned on her, but she forced her bashfulness down and continued to glare up at the stupidly handsome face and his annoying pink hair.

"Lu? Is that your name?"

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" She figured it was a better choice than saying no and having him think Lu is short for another name, like it actually is.

"No, it's cute."

"Don't call me cute." This is literally the worst day ever and she wants to go home. Beer was officially disgusting, high school parties suck ass and she just wants to go home and cuddle with Levy on the couch.

Just in the nick of time, her phone started ringing with the ringtone she used for her father. Dropping the beer to the ground, Lucy shoved Natsu with all her heart and fast walked it out of the house while she pulled her phone out of her bra. She heard Levy follow her out and immediately answered the call when she got a safe distance away from the noisy people outside.

"Hello?" Her back instinctively straightened out and she pushed her shoulders back with her chin held straight. It was instinct, she can't control it. "Yes, father… I am aware what time it is. I am sure I told you I was staying at my friend Levy's for my birthday. You're right, I'm sorry I had forgotten. No, I—"

"Lu…" Levy cut her off for a moment, but Lucy continued to talk to her father, with one ear listening to him and the other to Levy. "Did he wish you happy birthday?"

Lucy shook her head. "Yes, I will be back at home before you return from work. Okay, goodnight." She hung up the phone and stared off in the distance with a hollow look in her eyes. She wasn't going to cry, Lucy has become numb over the years, but that didn't mean she couldn't be disappointed, and it was her fault for getting her hopes up.

Lucy sat on the grass cross legged without even caring that she was wearing a tight dress. Fuck being ladylike. She's sad and just wants to go back to Levy's house. This is the worst birthday ever, but what does she expect? This is how it goes every year… she even told him it was her birthday and he still didn't say it. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up when she heard him call. Since she hadn't seen him all day, she thought she had accepted that he wasn't going to say it another year. But it was no different. He forgot again, or rather he didn't care. He didn't even care enough to wish her happy birthday.

"Lu—"

"You seem way too badass to be treated like that."

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked up at their person she hated most in life. Why does she hate everyone's favorite Natsu Dragneel? It should be obvious. He does whatever he wants, gets whoever or whatever he wants, and he acts however he wants. And Lucy is the exact opposite. He literally has the world in his palm while Lucy is feeding from a very strict hand with minimal choices. Yes, it irritates her that he's so cocky and sleeps with many girls, but that's not what she hates about him. She just hates how everything always goes his way. Well, hah! Not anymore, at least when it's involving her. If he wants to get in her pants, there's no way in hell she'll let that happen. If he wants to get to know her… screw that. She'll tell him lies. And if he even thinks for one second that he'll get her to fall for him… yeah, right. She'll make him fall for her and then she'll dump him like he does to all those other girls. That's really an excuse though because Lucy is just frustrated. She's frustrated with her father… with all this pretending she has to do. She's frustrated with school and her life in general. And everything is perfect for him… he gets everything he wants. Yeah, she's a major bitch for it, but she doesn't care. She's taking her frustrations out on an innocent man who's done nothing wrong to her. But he has everything she doesn't. So he'll go down. She'll break his heart and stomp on it.

That's just the Heartfilia way.

 **Sooo, you guys like the au? Tell me what you think! Is Lucy too much? She's a little like me so don't be mean to her, okay? I'm definitely not this bad though, I just say things without think sometimes that have gotten me in trouble lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't really like this chapter... it just felt really all over the place but I'm tired of working on it. In case anyone wants to know, we will not be focusing on Natsu this fic. He genuinely likes Lucy and he will honestly not be a big manwhore. Lucy will be the one who needs to change because she is not healthy right now. I don't have anything else to say so have fun**

The rest of her summer went by without any incident. It was the same as usual… Just being stuck with tutor lessons and finding barely any time to hang out with Levy. It was a boring summer… Nothing changed there either and she had pretty much forgotten about Natsu Dragneel and her encounter with him.

Lucy felt a small shake and gladly smiled at her fathers servant Virgo when she woke her up that morning for school. She greeted her properly like usual, then quickly got started on her morning routine. She was excited for school to start again so Lucy showered the night before. So once her hair was up in a bun on the top of her head, and her glasses were positioned on her nose, she found herself wondering over to the mirror where her school uniform was hung on a hanger along with a fresh pair of panties and a bra. Lucy discarded her pjs, then slipped the uniform on. It was a sailor uniform in a black with two white stripes around the collar and a red scarf hanging over her breasts. The skirt wasn't very short, but it wasn't necessarily conservative either, and she wore a pair of thigh high socks with a few strips at the top. Don't get Lucy wrong, it was a cute uniform. Except it just didn't look good on her. She looks fat in it… the uniforms were made for taller people or petite ones like Levy, but she was stuck between the two. Lucy was only 5 2' but she hand the breasts of a pornstar which made her body look a bit awkward in the uniform. It just didn't look the best on her so nobody really paid attention to her.

With her uniform on, Lucy made her way to her bathroom and brushed her teeth, removed her glasses to wash her face, and applied her creams to keep her skin healthy because according to her father, woman are submissive dolls who need to look good so a man can show them off. Lucy couldn't help but roll her eyes, but she still finished with her creams, then made her way out of her room, down the halls and stairs and into the dining room. Her back instinctively straightened out with her hands held together in from of herself as she made her way to her spot at the end of the long table and across from her father who was reading his morning paper.

"Morning, father." Capricorn pulled her chair out for her and pushed it back in once she was seated. She whispered a small thank you, then began spreading some raspberry jam onto a piece of perfectly toasted rye bread.

It was silent for a moment before Jude took a sip of his coffee, then placed the mug back down gently, along with his newspaper. "You have to be on your best behavior today, Lucy. You only get one chance at a good first impression."

Lucy nodded curtly with her toast held in her hand. She didn't take a bite yet because her father was actually conversing with her for once. It wasn't for her sake though, but for his own. He wanted her to get on the right foot with the new year starting and whatnot. "I know, father. Keep my back straight, make sure to be ladylike, don't socialize with people who would damage the Heartfilia reputation, and keep my grades up exponentially."

Lucy finally took a bite of her jammed toast, and chewed thoroughly with her lips shut tight. Can't be chewing with her mouth open, that's for sure.

"Good. I expect you to be a true Heartfilia. I won't accept anything less." He seemed to be done with the conversation because he ruffled his paper so it was in his view and read over whatever he found interesting. It's probably the business section since the Heartfilia's own a lot in Magnolia. Their name was originally strictly railroads, but mom wanted to expand the business into something she would enjoy, so they invested in a new observatory so she had a project to work on. After that they started to venture out of the norm and take on other businesses as well, but the observatory is one of the only things her father truly cares about, since her mom put so much work into it. He keeps it running and actually put more money into it than her mom did. Jude let's her visit the observatory on a regular basis. It's a safe haven for her, and Jude seems to understand that because he respects her boundaries there. After all, they both loved mom more than life and he knows it was Lucy and her moms special place. There's of course a public telescope that people can use, but she and mom always had a private room where Layla would give her lessons about the stars and space, and how amazing it is. Just thinking about it made Lucy want to go there.

"I'll be back after dark, father." Jude looked up from his paper with a raised brow, like he was daring her to say that again. "I would like to visit mother after school, if that's alright with you."

His expression faltered into something sorrowful for a moment, but he cleared his throat and moved the paper in front of himself so she couldn't see his face. "Please let Capricorn know when you'll be home."

Lucy nodded, but he couldn't see. The rest of breakfast was eaten in complete silence.

* * *

"Lu!" Her best friend jumped onto her back like some sort of jumping shrimp, and grinned when Lucy looked over her shoulder at her after steadying the both of them. "We're in the same class again!"

"Really?"

Levy jumped off her back and walked around her so the bluenette was standing in front of her with her hands clasped behind her back. "Really! And guess who else is in our class."

Levy wiggled her eyebrows at her, and Lucy raised her own. "You mean Gajeel? That's great Lev! Maybe you can—"

Levy smacked a hand over her mouth with a very obvious blush on her cheeks. "N-no! I mean, yes he is but that's not who I'm talking about!" Levy leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy just stood there for a moment with blank eyes when Levy pulled away. "And that matters because?"

Levy rolled her eyes. "Never mind, Lu. Let's just get to class." Once they found classroom 2-B, they looked up at the board to find their seating assignments and sat in their respective chairs. Levy luckily sat in the next row over and one chair in front of her while Lucy was stuck in the second to last row from the back. Not a bad seat, except it would be to her father. He'd much rather her be sitting in the front row, but it's not like she could control the seating arrangements.

Lucy got ready for class by pulling her folder, notebook and pencil bag out, and once that was done, Levy moved to sit at the chair to her left since the one on the right was already occupied. "So, how was your father this morning?"

Levy really was a good friend. She was always checking in with her and asking how things were at home because she knew it wasn't great. Lucy felt bad though… they're always talking about her, so she's determined to set her and Gajeel up one way or another. Even if it involves using "Lu" to get her way.

"It wasn't so bad. Dad talked to me, but he was just making sure I knew his expectations for me. I told him I was going to visit mom today and he got a little sad, but allowed it."

"Well at least you talked!" Levy chirped, but her eyes soon wondered over to the door and she immediately straightened out her skit and made sure her uniforms scarf was laying nicely. "Gajeel's here. Help me look natural."

Lucy's got this. She's the queen of improv.

She laughed loudly at the 'joke' levy 'said' and reached her hand across the aisle to hit her arm playfully. "No, Levy! You would look so cute with a nose piercing! You should get it!"

Levy looked horrified for a moment, but she soon seemed to piece it together. Gajeel is a man of metal so he'd probably find it sexy if she had a piercing, and may actually join in on the conversation. "You think so, Lu? I don't know… don't you think I'd look a little silly with it?"

"Nonsense… you'd be hot, Levy chan."

Levy seemed to suddenly get anxious as Lucy felt a tall body looming over her. "Bunny girl, shrimp…" he nodded to the two of them, then focused on Levy hard. Lucy noticed her best friend getting a bit anxious at his piercing gaze, but a smug smirk spread across his lips and he sat on Lucy's desk so he was facing Levy as well. "Bunny's right. You'd look good. You've got a petite, cute nose. It'd suit your feisty, little body too."

He's flirting with her! Go Levy, go! Keep fighting and never stop!

"T-thanks… I uh, don't know if my parents would allow me to do it though. I-I'm not old enough yet."

That just made Gajeel grin. "I've got everything we'd need. Did all my piercings myself, you know. Tell me if your interested."

Then he left and found his seat on the other side of the room. They sat there in silence for a moment, but once Levy determined Gajeel wasn't looking, she grasped onto her hands and leaned over into her space so she was looking up at her. "You are the the most amazing best friend I could ever ask for."

Lucy giggled and patted her dear friend on the top of her fluffy hair. "I'll be here whenever you need me, but are you going to go through with it? Will your parents be upset?"

Levy backed away and thought for a moment. "Yeah, they will be. But I won't regret it! I can just take it out if I don't like it. But it would make me feel better if you got something with me."

Lucy's brows furrowed. What in the world could she get without her father knowing? She supposed there were plenty of piercings she could get, but none stood out to her. Except one maybe. "I'll get my belly button pierced. I've always wanted it, but could never get it because of my father."

"Okay, its settled!"

The warning bell rang so Levy stood up and wondered back over to her chair in the row on the other side of Lucy. They kept looking at each other in excitement because they would be getting piercings together! It was just fun and crazy and an amazing way to get her year started!

But then reality sunk in because _he_ walked in the door. Natsu Dragneel. Lucy suppressed an eyeroll and fiddled with her pencil to distract herself. She started to doodle in her notebook. Just a nice shooting star with little swirls around it. It seemed god didn't have any pity for her because instead of a being a good distance away from her, Natsu Dragneel sat in the chair Levy was just sitting in, which was directly to the left of her and his best friend/the guy he always gets in fights with, Gray Fullbuster, sat directly behind her and kitty corner from Natsu. This literally couldn't have gone any worse. At least Levy is near her.

She didn't even look at Dragneel as he tried to study her, but Lucy just leaned her elbow against the desk and hunched over so he couldn't see her face, despite that she wasn't acting like a proper lady. Her teacher glanced up from his desk once the final bell rang, and it made her sit straight with her hands in her lap and her eyes on the teacher. Her father said you have one chance at a good first impression, so she had to make her class introduction count.

The teacher introduced a little about himself, then skipped straight to the students. One by one, everyone went, until it was Natsu Dragneel's turn. She didn't look at him, but kept her ears open. "Hi I'm Natsu. The dictionary's definition of sexy. Single ready to mingle. Hit me up ladies."

Lucy was too stunned to even move. What the actual fuck is wrong with him?! This isn't some dating app to find hot singles in your neighborhood! Why do people like him and why are girls giggling like they're actually interested in him?! This is so annoying, aggravating… her foot was bouncing on the ground and she squeezed her mechanical pencil hard. You're fucking Elsa Lucy Heartfilia. _Conceal don't feel… don't let them know._ Nope, nope! Her life will be over, literally! If she cusses out the bad kid in her class, she'll wind up in the principles office and her father will not be happy to receive that call. She needs to control… _conceal_. And the last person she needs in her life is a fucking Natsu Dragneel/Hans looking bitch ruining her life!

So, Lucy took a deep breath to clear her mind and nodded with the teacher when he called Dragneel's introduction inappropriate. The class moved down her row until it was her turn. She stood up straight and gave a small smile to Levy when she gave her a thumbs up. "Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Her dad would want her saying her last name so the class knew who she was, but she would honestly rather leave that out. "I like to study in my free time, and enjoy learning new things. Please take care of me." Lucy gave a short bow, then sat back in her chair with her eyes on the teacher. He smiled at her, and she knew she nailed it. Not too much, but stated that she was here to learn, and she used the shyness that most teachers like from their students. They definitely don't want someone loud like Natsu, or even how she actually is. Lucy knew father would be proud.

Gray Fullbuster went, but Lucy wasn't really listening very well. Somebody suddenly leaned over into her space, and she looked over to find olive green eyes looking at her with a bit of interest. "There's gotta be more ta ya than that."

Why is he talking to her? She's Lucy Heartfilia now, the girl who's good at school and keeps to herself. Nobody really paid any attention to her so why was he talking to her? She didn't want to talk to him, but father wouldn't appreciate any sass so she had to play nice. "No, that's all." Then she turned her back towards him so he didn't have an opening. Levy sent her a concerned look, but she just smiled at her friend and shook her head. The rest of homeroom went without incident, same with all the other classes. It was a shorter day, so there was no lunch, but she and Levy approached Gajeel and his friends to tell the bluenette's crush about the plans to get their piercings done.

While they approached, his friends straightened out for some reason, but Gajeel just grinned at her best friend. Lucy knew she would get them together. It was one of her most important goals right now. "Bunny girl, _Shrimp…_ " his voice dropped a little more on the risqué side while he said his nickname for Levy. She really wouldn't have to do much work for this. They were already so into each other, but it seemed like only she knew about it.

"We're here to tell you I'd like to get my nose pierced."

Dragneel raised a brow at her. "You mean little Miss. Perfect is getting one two?"

Ha! That's funny! If only he knew what she was really like. Well he does, he just doesn't know it. "Oh, no… I could never get something as scary as a piercing."

Levy discreetly nudged her side and gave her a knowing smile. "My friend is coming with me instead. You actually know her Natsu."

Too far, Levy! Too far! He doesn't need to know 'Lu' will be there! But it seems it was too late to turn back because Natsu's eyes widened and he suddenly looked as excited as a toddler looking at a fire truck. "You're Lu's friend, Lev right?! She's getting something pierced?! What?! What's she like?! What's her last name?! Tell me everything you know about her!"

Lucy was taken aback and so was Levy. His friends just rolled their eyes like they were used to it, but listened intently to Levy's next words. "My name is Levy, that's just what my close friends call me like Lucy." She nudged her in the side again, but much more obvious this time. Suddenly all eyes were on her, and she liked it better.. This way, Levy didn't say anything unnecessary like before.

"You know her too?!" Natsu looked even more excited, like proof of her existence was something to throw a victory party for. It probably was because it's not like she showed up ever again after the first time.

"I wouldn't say I really know her, she's more Levy's friend than mine. But she wants to get her belly button pierced, and neither of us will give out any of her information because she doesn't like you."

Despite how she thought that would shut him up, he only grinned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "So she talks about me, huh?"

What the fuck goes on in his brain? How did he pick that out of everything she said. It's like he only hears what he wants to.

Ignoring Dragneel, Lucy grabbed Gajeels phone out of his hand and made a new contact for Levy labeled Shrimp with a little blue heart on the end. She handed the phone back and grabbed Levy's hand. "Text her the address, she'll be at your house at 6."

Then Lucy tugged Levy away leaving a stunned group of boys behind them.

"So Lu really is a real person?" Gray questioned with a raise of one brow. "I thought you just made her up."

"Now I've gotta see this." Loke muttered. "Who's this hottie Natsu won't stop talking about?"

"I called dibs ages ago!" Natsu yelled.

"She doesn't seem very interested in you, flame brain."

"She's just playing hard to get." He flipped his friend off, then focused on Gajeel who had been staring at his phone with a tiny blush on his cheeks. "I'm coming over too, iron breath."

Gajeel snapped back and he cleared his throat with a scowl. "Whatever, just don't mess things up for me."

And they made their way to Gajeel's apartment, making sure to stop by Cana's house to grab some alcohol for the small party they would be throwing. And Natsu will be sure to get something Lu will like instead of beer. He was looking forward to this.

* * *

She and Levy have been looking for some clothes to wear for the last hour. This store had nothing good, so they moved onto the next one with determination. Levy's wanted to impress Gajeel while Lucy was trying to trick everyone there that Lu and Lucy were two different people because she had a feeling Natsu Dragneel was going to be there now that Levy had such loose lips.

"You like this, Lu?"

She held up a white romper with two sleeves detached from the dress that would go on her biceps. Classic Levy. "That's cute, you have to try it on!" Then Lucy held up her own shirt, hers not as dressy. She didn't want it to look like she was trying too hard, so she went with a vibrant dark blue, aqua blue, magenta, and purple tie dye crop top camisole that said Stay Weird on it with all the phases of the moon around it in a circle. "You like this for me, or no?"

"I love it! It's totally you!"

After Lucy picked out a pair short white shorts, and some Adidas sneakers, they paid, then left the store to head back over to Levy's. Lucy quickly straightened her hair so it was like silk down her back, then did her makeup into a simple winged eyeliner and put in the contacts she kept at Levi's, which she bought for occasions like this. She looked good and the shirt would be showing off her soon to be pierced belly button, so Lucy made sure to steal one of Levi's oversized sweatshirts so she could coverup for when she goes back home.

Levy looked fucking adorable in her little romper made of lace and innocence. She'll definitely catch Gajeel off guard, and she knew he would love the piercing she would be getting on her nose. "How do I look, Lu?"

She fixed her headband and straightened her outfit out a bit. "Gorgeous. He won't know what hit em." Then Lucy turned to the mirror and ruffled her long hair to make it lay more naturally. "How do I look? Do I look like Lucy Heartfilia?"

"I can tell you're my best friend, but I'm sure they won't know the difference. For some reason, that uniform just looks awful on you."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. "I know. No need to rub it in!"

They turned to each other and fixed the others hair and brushed any extra powder on the others face. "Ready to go? It's six right now so we'll be fashionably late."

Levy giggled. "I'm ready to get my nosed pierced!"

* * *

Natsu was nervous as fuck to see her again. He's never thought about one girl as much as he's thought about Lu. He doesn't know what it is… the sass, the fact that she hates him and doesn't try to get in his pants the moment she lays eyes on him. She did the exact opposite, really. It was a catch 22. He wanted nothing more than to have sex with Lu, but he also didn't want that at all. Because if she acted like all the other girls he's been with, then that's a deal breaker. But he knows she's not like that. She actually hates him and he found it fucking hilarious, and adorable. She was so different and he wanted to learn more. He knew nothing besides her name and that she has a strict father, and she told him neither of those. He'll get her to talk to him. He doesn't know how, but he will. He'll make her actually fall for him and have real feelings for him, and then it won't matter if he fucks her and if she wants him to fuck her. He just wants someone to like him for him and she's the first girl he's wanted that to happen with.

"She better be hot, ashface."

"It doesn't matter what you think because I already called dibs, you freezer burned popsicle!"

Loke just snickered while Gajeel focused hard on his phone like he could barely sit still. The blonde bunny was smarter than she looks, adding the heart at the end of Shrimp's name was a sneaky move on her part, but luckily, she wouldn't be here tonight. It was just Shrimp and her friend who Natsu was gushing over, so she must be pretty stupid.

There was a knock at his door, and Natsu quickly stood up to answer it, but Gajeel stuck his foot out to trip the flaming idiot and took the prize for himself. It is his apartment so he should be the one to let Levy inside. When he opened the door and saw how gorgeous she was, Gajeel couldn't even look away. He was stunned into silence, his mouth agape and eyes eating her up. He's never seen her outside of her school uniform, and Gajeel had to say, it did absolutely nothing for her. He thought she looked cute enough in it, but this was a whole other level. Truly breathtaking.

He had to look away away to move and let them inside. He thought he caught a smug smirk on the Shrimp's friends lips, but he ignored it and shut the door behind them. It was silent as they all sat or stood in their respective place, taking in each other or for Shrimp's friend, his apartment. He found it odd that she didn't seem to find at least one of them interesting. I mean, Gajeel himself has his own appeal to him, but Natsu Gray and Loke are some lookers but it's like she didn't even care.

"Soo…" Shrimp's friend cleared her throat, and ran a hand through her hair so it parted on the other side. "We gonna do this or what?"

"What's the 'this' we're doing?"

Natsu's confidence in woman never ceases to amaze him, but he's never seen him fail. He always gets the girl by the end of the night and this one happened to come out unscathed over the summer. They'll have to leave the apartment though because no one will be doing anything here except him.

"Maybe kicking you out of the apartment? Shoving a dildo up your ass to shut you the fuck up? Or… or!" She jumped like she could hardly stand still and pointed towards a door she assumed was the bathroom. "Lock you in there so you gets distracted by your own face. Perfect plan. He won't ever stop looking at himself."

Levy tried to suppress a small smile, but she didn't have to for long because all the boys except Natsu burst out laughing, so she joined along with them and let her giggle out. Levy expected Natsu to get upset, but it was like nothing could bring him down because he stood up and approached Lucy's unflinching body with confidence and like he already has her in his grasp. Poor, naïve Natsu… he doesn't know what he's getting himself into. Both personality wise, and all the baggage she carries. Most guys would run once they have to impress a man like Jude Heartfilia, and despite how Levy is happy that someone is interested in the real her with all her sass, she was a little worried that Natsu would drop her once he learns about how strict her life is, and how secretly broken she was. He wouldn't know that though because he's one of the lucky few people that get to see this side of her. Levy only learned about it by complete accident. As Lucy likes to say from the words of Frozen, ' _conceal don't feel, don't them know…'_ , but she could no longer conceal it from her and she blurted something out that was quite shocking. She loved Lucy even more after that though and Lucy opened up to her. She's just scared Natsu won't be able to hold up to his 'no fear' motto. She wasn't entirely sure if he could.

"You must think you're pretty cute."

"I think I deserve someone better than you." She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow in challenge. "If you think you can handle someone like me, then you're gonna need to step your game up, kid." Lucy walked forward and jabbed him hard on the chest. "I've dealt with your kind before. You want someone who speaks their mind, but the moment I cross the line, it's over for me. You dump me like trash."

She healed her shoes off then sauntered on into the apartment and sat on the floor by the coffee table where there was a cheap bottle of wine. She knew all the higher end labels and this was not one of them. Lucy took the bottle and unscrewed— yes, unscrewed the cap. That's how you know how cheap it is since it didn't even have a cork. Once she poured a plastic glass with a little bit of the alcohol, she spun the drink around and brought it up to take a whiff. Nothing like the wine lessons she taken, but it didn't seem so bad. So she took a small sip and let the deep red wine melt down her throat. "That's not as bad as I was expecting." Lucy held the glass up to her friend and tilted her head at her. "You want to try a sip, Lev? I'll show you how wine connoisseurs do it. It's kind of gross, actually."

Suddenly, there was an arm around her shoulder, and she looked back to find a man with ginger hair smiling down at her with class. "Hello beautiful, how do you do? I'm Loke, and I'm at your service."

"Ahh, and I've dealt with your kind as well. Acts charming, but is actually the complete opposite. Total manwhore."

Loke recoiled, and mumbled things about witchcraft, but Lucy ignored it and smiled as Levy took a seat next to her. She could tell the bluenette was out of her comfort zone here, so she just gave her the glass without pressuring her, but she eventually took a small sip. Levy immediately brightened and downed the little bit left in the glass. "That was much better than that beer, Lu. Where was this at that party."

Lucy giggled. "It was a bad party, and that's saying something coming from me. You know how much I hate going to gatherings."

"I've got a question." Natsu was sitting across the coffee table, looking at her very seriously like he was studying her, and Gray silently sat on the couch next to him with the same look of interest. It made Lucy a bit nervous, and she purposely sat a bit more improperly to try and divide Lucy and Lu. "You seem like you know a lot of shit. How old are you?"

Lucy suddenly remembered something completely unrelated and searched the room for Gajeel. He was setting up the piercing equipment. Lucy ignored Natsu and refilled Levy's glass to halfway, then nudged her with a nod to the the raven haired boy with piercings. "Go talk to him, Lev, and spend some alone time with him. It seems like he's pouting a bit, so why don't you go see about cheering him up?"

Levy blushed a bit but curtly nodded and stood up to waddle her little bottom on over to Gajeel the pouting brute. He's probably sad that it wasn't just him and Levy, so she'll watch over them for a little.

With an open space next to her, Natsu took the opportunity to sit practically right on top of her and placed an arm around her waist. She just stared at him boredly, despite the quick spike of her heart rate from being touched. She may be used to suitors her father sets her up with, but they had to act properly, as did she so she was not used to being touched by a man. It made her uncomfortable, and she didn't want to be touched. Lucy just came to get her belly button pierced so her friend wouldn't be alone and that's all. How did she get so unlucky?

"So are ya gonna answer my question?"

"Sorry, what question? I wasn't listening."

Natsu grinned that charming smile he saved for special occasions and leaned closer to her. "How old are you?"

"Same age as you."

"What school do you go to?"

"None of your business."

"How did you know who I was?"

"Doesn't everybody know of the idiot who caught himself on fire?"

Natsu was silent as Gray chuckled from the couch. "She's got you there, man." Then Gray leaned forward so his elbows were on his knees and he smirked at her. "I'm Gray, by the way. Don't let Natsu or Loke get to you, they don't care much about women."

He ran a hand through his raven hair and opened his mouth to continue, but Lucy cut him off. "That's rich coming from you. You may not be as whorish as Dragon and lion boy over here, but you're much worse. You're the type to lead a girl on and treat them like they're special, but once they get too close to your secrets, you discarded them like used condoms."

His eyes widened as he stared at her in shock, but lucy just grabbed a new plastic cup and filled it with some wine. She was about to take a sip when a gruff voice spoke up. "And what do you think about me, huh Shrimp's friend?"

Lucy paused mid sip, but just nodded. "You're cool."

"What the hell, man?! Why is Gajeel the only one you're cool with?!"

After she took a sip, Lucy set her cup down and and smiled at Gray. "Please… Gajeel hides behind his grumpy face and piercing red eyes but he's actually a big teddy bear. Completely harmless."

Once again, it was silent. Lucy was just making everyone speechless today and she thrived in it. She liked being the center off attention so this was fun for her. Having new people to tease was fun.

Gajeel's face was a striking shade of red as he kept looking between her and Levy. Oh, he's embarrassed that he thinks his tough charade act is up. Except, Levy never believed it so it was too late for him to try and keep that up. Lucy will be nice though and keep that to herself. "S-shut up…" he went to back to his piercing equipment with a smiling Levy right next to him. Gray, Natsu and Loke were laughing, but Lucy just drank her wine and waited for them to be ready.

"O-okay, Lu. It's time…"

Lucy quickly hopped up off the ground and ran over to the kitchen counter Levy was sitting at. "You want to hold my hand?" Levy nodded so she stood to the side and out of Gajeel's way and held onto her best friends hand tightly. "You picked blue, right Lev?"

"Yes, Gajeel suggested it when he texted me."

"I'm sure he did." Gajeel snapped his gaze over to her from setting things up, but she kept her eyes on Levy. Gajeel underestimate the Shrimp's friend. He guesses the myth about blondes being dumb is false because he's stuck dealing with two of them now. Fucking hell. "Okay… just do what he says… and it's not permanent, so if you don't like it, you can just take it out and it'll be like it was never there."

Gajeel nodded in agreement. She was pretty knowledgeable. "Shrimp. This is the alcohol wipe. I just need to clean it." He cleaned Levy's right nostril right around where the needle would go. He was being very clean and even has a pair of gloves on. Lucy didn't know what she was expecting, but she didn't think he would be this thorough while doing it. Once her nose was clean and they decided on the location of the piercing, he took a new needle out of some brand new packaging and carefully held it in his hand. Lucy had to wonder if he bought all this stuff for them or had all this on him. Lucy has a feeling he bought it because she doubts he'd have stuff for Levy's piercing, let alone her belly button one. "Now on the count of three, I want you to breath in through your mouth, then exhale back out. It'll be over before you even realize it." Levy mumbled a quickly okay, and she squeezed her hand hard, despite the fact that he hadn't started counting yet. "One… two… three."

Levy did as Gajeel said and inhaled, then on the exhale, he pierced the needle in at an angle with a stopper on the other side to stop it from stabbing her inside. Gajeel was quick about it, seeing as Levy was crying and her whole body tensed. He pushed the needle all the way out of her nose, then slipped the small, blue piercing in after it. Once it was finally complete, Levy sneezed so cutely, then latched her arms around her back with ears watering her eyes. "I did it, Lu! I got it!"

"Good job, Lev."

Then she pulled away when Gajeel poked her shoulder, and she accepted the small mirror to look at it. Lucy could tell Levy liked it by the growing smile on her lips and Gajeel definitely also found it attractive by the stunned look on his face while looking at her. "Thank you so much, Gajeel. I love it."

"N-no problem, Shrimp." He ruffled her hair, making Levy pout, but she didn't do anything else to complain. They're so in love.

"Is it my turn now?"

Lucy doesn't know why, but she was just really excited to get a piercing. Maybe it was her way of rebelling? Whatever the reason, she just wanted to get it done now!

"Yeah, I already set yours up." This time he lead Lucy through the small apartment and towards the couch. He grabbed all the stuff, then sat down with Lucy standing in front of him. Everyone else was behind the back of the couch except Levy who was standing next to her.

He got a new pair of gloves then sanitized the area like he did with Levy. She had to pull her pants down a bit, which secretly made her embarrassed, but she pretended it didn't matter to her. "Gajeel, don't you think her pants are just in the way? Maybe she should take them off."

Lucy glared the stupidly handsome face smirking at her. How annoying. Gajeel just grunted his reply, like he wasn't really listening, and Lucy had to push her breasts down so she could see her belly button. Damnit all, and they come back to make her regret her big ass breasts again. The three boys behind the couch snickered at her, but before she could say anything, Levy shot them a look Lucy had never seen before. "Say one more disrespectful thing to my friend and I swear to god I'll—"

"Shrimp's friend. It's time." That's all he said before picking up the clamp wrapped with a elastic band then placing it around the spot they thought was good. He wasn't nice to her like he was to Levy and just took the needle and pressed it into her skin. It surprisingly didn't hurt. It just felt like pressure, so she stood there nonchalantly as she squeezed Levy's hand with reassurance. Soon, the needle was almost to the end, so he put the jewelry in the hole the fished it all the way through so the only thing left was the star shaped jewelry she picked out. He screwed on the other end, then it was done.

They all stared at it in the silence, and Lucy couldn't control the fond smile tugging at her lips. She loves it and it's perfect.

"Father will be so mad."

That seemed to shock everyone in the room for some reason, except levy who placed a hand on her forearm with a gentle squeeze. "You okay?"

"I-I feel great." Lucy looked up with unhealthy determination clouding in her brown eyes, but she looked back down at her new jewelry again and smiled big. "Father will be so mad…"

"You already said that, Lu."

"I-I wanna be bad." Lucy met Levy's gaze and she grabbed onto her forearm. "Let's do something bad, Levy! I-I like this feeling… I feel high. I'm so excited I can't stand just standing here. Let's do something illegal! Something fun, and exciting! I need to feel this more! I need this rush, it's what's keeping me sane!"

Lucy turned around to pull Levy to the door, but she bumped into a hard body and looked up to find Natsu's gaze on her. "Woah, woah… calm down, Lu. You don't wanna do anything that'll get you arrested."

"I won't get arrested… I-I just need to get this energy out."

"Lu, weren't you going to visit your mom today? I think talking to her will help settle you." Levy was nervous… never has she seen Lucy get like this. She's never gotten so much pleasure out of rebelling her father before. Levy wasn't sure what she would do. She needs to get her to the observatory… that always calmed her down, talking to her mother, that is. "Come on, I'll go there with you. Let's go say hi to your mom."

Before Lucy could protest, Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and tugged her to the door. She grabbed both their shoes under her arm and waved a hand back at Gajeel and the three boys who were standing there stunned. Now this was a test. She bets Loke will immediately stop pursuing Lucy after this. Gray is a probably also out, but Natsu… will seeing how emotionally and mentally broken she is scare him away? Or will he find her to be some sort of entertainment that he finds amusing? Or will he actually care and try to figure it out? Levy hopes it's the last one, but she doesn't want to jinx it. Because Lucy really needs someone else besides her right now. She so close to being completely broken that Levy is scared for her best friend. Hopefully it works out, and hopefully Lucy doesn't do something she'll regret. This is a test, and they'll see where it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Things had settled down with Lucy once she got her to the observatory. Levy wasn't allowed in the room with her, it was a private place that only Lucy and her mom would go. She had so many memories there, and Levy didn't want to intrude on such an important place. Instead, Levy texted Gajeel, thanking him for the piercing because Levy did rather like it. They talked about Lucy… about how he was sorry for piercing her belly button and causing her strange behavior to defy her father. Levy wouldn't really call it strange though… It actually makes a lot of sense. Lucy may not have a filter and she may come off as a no it all, but it's because she's never allowed to say her real feelings. She's pent up all her emotions practically every second of the day, so when she has opportunities to be herself, things come out of her mouth that a normal person would hold back. She extremely honest and says what she thinks, but Levy loves her for it.

She patiently sat with her back against the door making sure to check up on her every so often and make sure that she was alright. Levy doesn't know what she does in there, but it always helps. Lucy is always able to calm down no matter how distressed she may be. Once it reached 9:30, Levy got a text on her phone from an unlisted number, so she opened it and smiled when it was Natsu asking how Lucy was. She saved his number and replied a moment later.

 **Levy** : She's talking to her mom now. I'm not sure how much longer she'll be.

He replied a moment later.

 **Natsu** : I guess I just don't get what's going on. Why did she start actin like that?

Her brows furrowed in thought. It wasn't her place to tell him, but she was rather happy. Natsu was still interested in her even after learning how broken she was. He may get around, but he seems like a good person. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him? No, Levy knows she shouldn't. Lucy wouldn't forgive her if she told him about her past, despite how he seems sincere with his interest in her.

 **Levy** : I can't say, but I'll tell you one thing. She has daddy issues.

The three dots on the screen indicated that he was replying until his message popped up.

 **Natsu** : I could tell. Her dad seemed strict over the summer

Levy couldn't control it. She was happy somebody was interested in her best friend, despite knowing about how she is and how blunt she can be. Levy knew Lucy hated Natsu, but she wanted this to work. She wanted them to at least get to know each other a little better. Maybe it wouldn't be romantic, but at least Lucy could be herself around another person. The thought made her lips loose—or her thumbs…

 **Levy** : so imagine you have a strict father with strict rules you're never allowed to break. You have to be on your best behavior all the time. And finally… she got to see what defiance tasted like. Never has she broken her fathers rules. Never has she went against his orders, and she felt high. It's… only normal.

She knew Natsu read the message but he didn't respond right away. He must be taking it all in, and she hoped he doesn't make her regret telling him. It should be fine though because even if he decides not to peruse her, he wouldn't really hurt Lucy, since he thinks they're taking about Lu. But Levy was starting to regret it because if Lucy found out she told him that, she would certainly be very mad. They can both hide behind Lu, even though she and Lucy were the same people.

 **Natsu** : I get it

 **Natsu** : is she still talking to her mom?

Levy didn't really realize this until now, but they just kind of added another barrier between Lucy and Lu. Everybody thinks Lu is talking to her mom, and she is, but Levy didn't notice how literally they took it until he said that. Who can blame him though? She literally said Lucy was talking with her mom, even though it's not quite what he thinks. Levy didn't know if she was happy about it because it's common knowledge that Layla Heartfilia died when Lucy was small. The whole town knew about it since the Heartfilia's are so big. But that will make it harder for Natsu to figure out who Lu truly is. Levy wasn't very happy about it, but she knew Lucy would be.

 **Levy** : yeah. She'll be in there for a while. It was the first day of school so she had to talk to her mom about that as well, plus she needed to calm down.

The bubble of dots came up a moment later, but Levy wanted to talk about something else. She has nobody to share her worries about Lucy with and she needed to shut up before she says too much. She quickly typed again, causing Natsu's bubbles to stop. It made her sigh in relief.

 **Levy** : so why do you even like her so much? You don't really know much about her.

 **Natsu** : ur right, I don't know a lot but I know enough. She's different. She amuses me. She fucking hates me and says it to my face I love it

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips and she quickly typed her response.

 **Levy** : ya know… Lu calls you a masochist and you're really living up to the name

 **Natsu** : so she does talk about me!

He made her snort.

 **Levy** : nothing good, but yes I suppose she does.

The conversation kind of died out from there. At 10:07, Lucy emerged from the room, looking much better, despite her tears and a lot more stable. Levy stood up and smiled at her friend, who had puffy eyes and red cheeks, with makeup smudged around her eyes. Lucy smiled at her a bit bashfully and yelped when Levy pulled her into her arms and squeezed her best friend tight. "You're so loved, Lu. Just remember that.

"Thanks." She sniffled, weakly hugging Levy back and nuzzling into her shoulder.

They both walked home, and separated at their different streets.

* * *

The rest of the week went by without incident. Lucy seemed to be very annoyed with Natsu, which wasn't helping the ultimate goal, but Levy supposed it wasn't Natsu's fault. He was interested in Lu, and all he knew about Lucy was that she was the prestigious Heartfilia daughter who didn't know how to have fun, was uptight, and didn't really want to talk to him. One of those were true and the others weren't, but since Lucy wasn't anyone who interested him, they just didn't talk. Natsu was always talking to her though, asking how Lu was and if she was doing okay. It was funny because he could ask her himself, but she didn't blame him for not knowing Lucy and Lu were the same person.

Soon, Monday came around again and Levy didn't know how she was supposed to make this happen. No, she did. She had to do the dirty work and go behind her best friends back and make them spend some time together. So that's how Levy found herself strolling through the halls during lunch break and making her way to the staff room to talk to their teacher. Levy happened to know that Lucy got the best grade on their test last Friday and Natsu got the worst. She will have to play her cards carefully, but Levy knows how to do this. Lucy won't say no to the teacher so she has to use that to her advantage.

Levy entered the staff room and tapped her teachers shoulder, who turned around swiftly in his desk chair. "Hi, sensei… I wanted to talk to you about something."

He leaned back in his chair and pushed his glasses up his nose with a tilt of his head. "What's brought this on?"

"Well… Lucy was looking for some community service, but was too shy to ask you." Levy shifted slightly and clasped her hands behind her back innocently. "I told her you might want some help with after school tutoring, but she didn't want to bother you. I just know Natsu is a behind already and I thought they could help each other out, maybe. We don't want him failing, right?"

He crossed his ankle over his knee and leaned back even further with furrowed brows. But a smile soon split across his lips and he sat up straight with his arms crossed over his chest. "That is a fine idea, Levy. Lucy should have came to me though."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it. She's shy and may even deny that she wanted to help, but she does. Lucy is such a good person like that."

"Yes, she is quite the student. I'll be sure to talk to her about it today, and Natsu… well, I'll handle him."

Levy excused herself after a moment and slipped down the hallway with a grin. Operation nalu was now in session.

* * *

Why did god hate her so much?! What did she do to deserve this much shit?! And what fucked up person was enjoying her misery from above and laughing at her pain?! Ugh, she seriously hates life so hard, but there's no way she could say no. Father would be thrilled that she's getting community service, plus getting on her teachers good side would be something he's happy about too. She personally wouldn't mind tutoring, but why did it have to be Natsu of all people?! Why was he such an idiot and why did he have to suck at school?! She doesn't want to do this! She doesn't want to spend anymore time with him than she has to!

But Lucy smiled at her teacher and tapped her foot on the ground in frustration. "Thank you so much Sensei, I'd be happy to teach my dear classmate Natsu a thing or two."

Her voice was almost too happy, but her teacher didn't notice. Natsu on the other hand looked at her with a raised brow, and reached his hand up to rub his upper lip with his knuckle to hide his amused smile. "I'm free today, so I don't mind."

What the fuck?! Natsu was willingly staying after school to be tutored by her of all people?! Oh no… he wouldn't make this easy on her. He wouldn't shut up and learn like a good, submissive student should. No, he'll be a pain in her ass just to spite her. God she hates him so fucking much.

"I'll leave you to it then." Their teacher excused himself after handing Lucy the test Natsu failed last Friday and a few other things. She politely dragged herself to their seats, then pulled her phone out to call her father. She dialed his number which went straight to voicemail, and straightened her back while she moved away from Natsu a bit.

"Hi, father. I'm sorry to bother you at work. I may be home late today. Sensei gave me a wonderful opportunity to tutor my most… u-uh…" Lucy cleared her throat and continued to pace around the room with Natsu's eyes following her. "Sorry, excuse my stutter, please. He gave me the opportunity to help my classmate who fell behind, and I thought you would like the community service hours I would acquire from it. I'll be sure to tell Capricorn as well, so don't worry, father. It won't cause any problems. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Goodnight."

She hung up, then called her driver a moment later who told her he would wait for her in the usual spot. Once that was out of the way, Lucy sat at her desk while ignoring Natsu's gaze, then pulled her notes out of her bag. "Are you ready?"

He gave her a look Lucy couldn't quite decipher. It was almost a look a pity… or she would say more of understanding. Like he now understood why she may be uptight in school or not want to talk to him in the middle of class.

Natsu silently nodded and sat next to her with his elbow leaning against the table and cheek in his palm. Lucy taught him the needed information about biology, Natsu somehow seeming more interested in her face than the material she was teaching him, but whenever she would ask him a question, he would answer relatively well.

"So do you understand?"

"Yeah…" Natsu nodded as he leaned closer into her space with a brow raised in curiosity. "So… you're the famous daughter of the Heartfilia family?"

Her own brows furrowed in confusion and she tilted her head to the side a bit. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"That must be hard…"

"I don't need your pity." She sighed a bit annoyed. "I can take care of myself. Father may be hard at me sometimes, but I know that he cares deep down..."

Her lips started to tremble, not sharing these feelings with Levy in a long time. The last time the spoke about this was a few months ago when Lu was first born on her birthday. She tries to be strong. She tries to not bother Levy so much because Lucy knows even she gets annoyed with herself. But for some reason, she felt the urge to cry, and worse of all, it was around Natsu of all people!

"Hey… uh… you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Her voice was almost a pout, but her shoulders started to shake and a small tear slipped down her cheek. "I-it's just been so many years since mom died… I thought he would be better by now. I though her would try to talk to me again, but it's the same. It's always the same." She suddenly popped her head up towards Natsu's concerned face, and quickly rubbed the tears off her cheeks and fixed her glasses. "Sorry… you're the last person I wanted to look so weak in front of. Why do you of all people have to be so stupid?"

Natsu chuckled as he leaned an elbow against the table again with an amused expression and fond smile. "Maybe I failed that test for a reason?"

"What reason?" Lucy's brows furrowed. "Please don't tell me you believe that everything happens for a reason… If that was true, I'd love to know what was so important to take my mom away from me and change my father forever."

"Maybe your mom sacrificed herself for your happiness."

"I would have been happier if she never died and went up to the stars." She sniffled and continued to rub her cheeks. "If mom never died, then I'd be happy and dad would still love me. It only caused problems. Nothing good came from it." Natsu's handsome face looked at her seriously and it made her pause and stare at him a bit confused. "W-what?"

"Maybe right now it all seems hopeless, but it'll only stay that way if you keep being so negative, princess."

P-princess…? Why did he call her that of all things? But she still frowned and crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. "So what about you? What happened that brought something so great into your life?"

"I'm still waiting to see. I think it's this girl… Oh, you know her. Her name is Lu… she's the good that made all the bad worth it."

Lucy just doesn't understand. What made her worth it when nobody seemed to feel the same way? Why did Natsu think so highly of her when she's a major bitch to him and he knows like nothing about her. Maybe she should be nicer to him as Lu? But the fact that he likes her doesn't change how much Lucy hates him. He gets everything… he has everything, and Lucy refused to give herself up so easily. Natsu was just a playboy and she hated him because he gets everything. And she will not be adding herself to the list, even if he doesn't know who she truly is. Maybe he's a nicer guy than she originally thought. But that doesn't change anything. He's still a cocky asshole. He still thinks everything is his. He still has confidence that annoys Lucy like no other. And it's not like he shows the softer side of himself to Lu. It's like he doesn't want to look weak in front of her, but Lucy sees all sides of him without him even knowing it.

Sighing, Lucy pushed her glasses up her nose again and stared at him with neutral eyes. "Maybe Lu would like you more if we're weren't so… you know… indecent all the time."

"But that's my only charm."

"No…" Lucy shook her head, but sighed again. She wasn't going to give him anymore pointers on how to woo herself. She doesn't want Natsu and she still hates him, so him being gross all the time will give her an excuse to feel disgusted by him. "Whatever… I guess being all indecent could win her over." W-wait! She has to remember that this is herself she's talking about and she still doesn't want to deal with Natsu touching her and being all over her. "Actually, just be in the middle… you can say things to her, but don't touch her… She doesn't like to be touched. But I guess like some touching is fine… but don't touch her bottom or anything or tug her to your chest like the first time you met. Don't say sappy stuff because that makes her cringe, but some sappy stuff is okay. You know, there's a line you can't cross… you need to figure out where it is." Fuck! That's insinuating that he explores where her line is! "N-never mind! Just don't touch her how about! Yeah, just don't touch her."

Natsu looked amused as he leaned back in his chair with a smirk. "You know you're kind of cute, princess."

"Shut it." Lucy stuffed her things into her bag then got out of her chair while patting her skirt down. "Don't tell anyone I had a weak moment, especially Levy. And pass all your damned tests so we won't have to do this ever again." Lucy hmphed as she threw her bag over her shoulders and left the room with elegance. She tried to ignore Natsu's stupid smirk, but it was hard. He was just so stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm posting this really quick. It's almost 4 in the morning where I live and I have to clean the kitchen still. I'm curious what you guys will think of this chapter because Natsu and Lucy are both kind of at fault. Lucy starting to show her more crazy side and this is where the game starts. Have fun and tell me what you think!**

Lucy stared at the paper shoved in front of her face in annoyance, the 53 percent mocking her patience with the idiotic pink haired boy who sat next to her. She faced Natsu with a forced smile, lips tight and eyes crinkled at the corners. He looked amused while leaning an elbow against his desk and smirking at her like he found her entertaining. It made Lucy sigh, but she continued to smile at him as positively as she could. But that was fucking hard. Lucy didn't know if Natsu was doing it on purpose or if he really was stupid, but every single test they have taken for the last two weeks has ended in the same outcome. Natsu fails it, she has to tutor him because her teacher asked her to, and it's not like it affected Natsu because the teacher always allowed him to take the test over because he really did seem to absorb the information better when she taught it to him. But even if she tried to teach him ahead of schedule so he could do decently on the first test, he would always fail it even though she just repeats what she taught him for the second test and he does perfectly fine. It's like he found her annoyance entertaining, and failed just to make her struggle. Lucy knows he's been trying to get her to be a little more sassy with him like she was the first day she tutored him, but Lucy refused to crack again. She has been nothing but nice to him and Lucy knows he's looking for a reaction, so she refused to be his entertainment.

"Ya know, man…" Gray chimed in across from her. "You could always, I don't know… ask her to hangout instead of failing a test to get her attention."

Levy snorted beside her. "Shh, Gray. I don't think he's realized that yet."

"Of course I have!" Natsu dropped his paper on his desk and looked at them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Luce would refuse, so this is the only way."

Levy gasped. "So he finally admitted it."

"Admitted what?" Natsu looked confused, and it made Lucy grumble in annoyance. Oh how much she just wants to punch him in the face is unimaginable. The things she would say to him, and the things she would do to him… no, nothing inappropriate like you're thinking. Lucy just would stomp on his foot and hit him where the sun doesn't shine! She would yell at him until she could finally breathe again. That would seriously feel amazing…

Wait a fucking minute… Lucy held her breath. She could do all those things. She can take her frustrations out on Natsu as Lu. Why didn't she think of this sooner? Now Lucy feels like an idiot concealing it like her main girl Elsa did. Let it go… just let it go man…

Lucy had to suppress a smile as she dug her phone out of her bag and clicked through it. Everyone around the little lunch table looked at Lucy oddly because she didn't normally take her phone out, but it was lunch and the teacher wasn't in the room so she should be okay. The four of them made their desks into a square while they all ate, which really wouldn't be a bad experience, if Natsu wasn't always teasing her. But he always annoyed her and Levy until they agreed and it's not like Lucy could really be rude to him.

Lucy made an expression like something dawned on her and she typed a "response" in her phone. "Oh darn, I can't study with you today Natsu."

"Why you have plans?"

"Yes… I have an engagement with my father. But I forgot I had plans with Levy and her friend today too."

Levy raised a brow at her, but she seemed to catch on. "Oh… I don't think she would want you to talk about it with Natsu though."

"What, why?" Then his lightbulb went off. "Wait, is it Lu?!" He looked between her and Levy in excitement. "Are you going shopping with her, Levy?! Can I come?!"

"Why are you still into her, Natsu?" Gray looked at him like he was insane. "She's kind of crazy and rude."

"She's not crazy!" Lucy's eyes widened. "She just has a lot going on. I know she can be mean, but I still like her."

How would he know she has a lot going on? Unless… Lucy snapped her gaze over to Levy who looked at her a bit bashfully with a hand clasped behind her neck. Ugh, she told him something… it probably wasn't very personal, but Natsu must have wanted some kind of explanation for her behavior. Hopefully Levy didn't share too much.

"Anyways…" Lucy turned her attention back to Natsu. "she says you can come, if you want. She's in a great mood and just can't wait to talk to you."

Lucy ignored Natsu's cheer, and Levy's snort. This was going to feel so fucking good.

* * *

Lucy excitedly slipped her little blue jean shorts on, her body barely being able to contain her excitement and jitters. She's been concealing for a while… like a little less than three weeks so this will feel fucking amazing. Lucy decided to put her hair up in a loose bun, then slipped a dainty necklace on of Levy's, and a grey tank top that hung low under her arms so you could see the bandeau she was wearing. She finished her look with a some winged eyeliner and a pair black converse. She didn't even look like herself so Lucy had no doubt in her mind that Natsu wouldn't notice who she was. This is how Lucy would like to dress… really casual and comfy, but she's always forced to dress in study clothes by her father. Plus the clothes she wears as Lu always look better on her. Her regular clothes don't do justice for her figure.

"Ready, Levy-chan?"

"Yep!" Levy grinned at her wearing one of her many rompers with detached sleeves on her biceps. "Natsu won't know what hit him."

Literally. Lucy laughed at the voice in her head…

They made their way out of Levy's house and to the shopping plaza with all the stores. The streets were pretty busy with high school students like them, but even though she saw people from her school, nobody seemed to recognize her. By the fountain in the middle of the street, Natsu was leaning against the cement bench with one hand in his pocket and the other scrolling through his phone. Lucy had to say… he looked very attractive wearing a dark pair of warn jeans and a baseball T. She bit her lip as the two of them approached him. "Natsu!"

Lucy called out to him with a wave, and he stood up as fast as a bolt of lightning and started to walk to them. Lucy did one better and jogged up to him. She opened her arms for a hug, but dodged Natsu's when her tried to pull her in, then Lucy brought her knee up to hit him where it hurts. Natsu cursed as his knees dropped to the ground, and she stood there in triumph with her hands on her hips while Natsu clutched at his manhood for dear life. That's what he gets for putting her through hell the past few weeks.

"I… should have known that was too good to be true." His voice was hoarse and it made Lucy snort.

"Very true." But then the thought of Natsu defending her sanity popped in her head, and she crouched down next to him while patting his back. "There there… it'll be okay."

"Are you bipolar?"

Lucy's brows furrowed in deep thought. "Not that I know of…" but Lucy just shrugged, stood up off the ground and got behind Natsu. She slid up onto his shoulders and tugged on his hair. "Mush, peasant… I am your noble queen."

Levy laughed beside Natsu as he stood up straight with no further complaint, and tightened his hands on her thighs. They were awfully rough and calloused and it made Lucy blush a bit. Maybe she shouldn't have went on his shoulders.

"How ya feeling down there." Levy meant his… man parts, but Lucy wasn't all that interested. He deserved it for all the hours she's spent tutoring him when he really didn't need to be tutored. If Natsu just listened in class, Lucy is sure he would do fine. It's not like she's a better teacher than the actual teacher.

"I'm forever bruised. How is Lu supposed to have my babies now?" He did not just say that. Lucy squeezed his neck hard with her thighs, making Natsu clutch onto her for dear life. "I-I'm sorry… I take it back." She released him and Natsu sighed in relief. After multiple deep breaths, he spoke up again. "Damn, what got you in such a bad mood?"

Oh, he wants to know? Well Lucy will fucking tell him! "There's this narcissistic asshole who's harassing me everyday just to get a rise out of me for his own entertainment."

Natsu nodded seeming to be thinking about it thoroughly. "Well he's an ass. I would never treat you like that."

Oh the fucking irony! She literally had to stop herself from laughing. Levy on the other hand, didn't succeed. She laughed so hard she had to stop walking and catch her breath. Lucy would think it was funny, if Lucy didn't know what she thought was so hilarious. "So you don't harass anyone at school, Natsu? Not even a blonde heiress to only the richest family in this city?"

Lucy glared at levy and tried to sway her foot around so she kicked her, but Levy dodged it. She didn't so much as care that Levy was talking about her, Lucy just didn't really like people to talk about her family name. The Heartfilia businesses weren't her own hard work. Yes, Lucy's father and mother built the company from the ground, and they should be proud of their name, but Lucy did nothing to be proud of. She's working hard to earn her fathers respect, and yes, he likes her to be called Heartfilia, but Lucy wants to be able to hold her achievements in her hand, but she doesn't have any. She has nothing special about her. So the Heartfilia name didn't feel right. She didn't like to be labeled as a Heartfilia. She has done nothing to earn that name.

"Oh, Lu! I gotta tell you about this girl."

"Go on," Lucy rolled her eyes, brow starting to form a crease between them. "I would love to hear your opinion."

He didn't catch her sarcasm. "Well you know her! Her names Lucy and she's best friends with Levy. She's like really smart so I fail all our tests to make her mad so she has to tutor me, but she never has a reaction. She does this thing where her brow ticks when she's annoyed and she always covers her mad face with a smile that is the exact opposite of happy. She hilarious and so amusing."

"It sounds like you're having such a great time at school."

"Oh I am. She's so funny. I try to make her give me that bone chilling smile as many times as I can throughout the day. My record is 43. She's just so amusing and it's funny to see her suppress her rage everyday. I want her to explode so bad..."

"Natsu… I would stop talking." Levy warned next to him, noticing her best friends fingers clutching in Natsu's hair and trying to stop herself from yanking it out. "You'd be surprised how fast things can get around. You wouldn't want Lucy to hate you, now would you?"

Natsu's grip tightened on her thighs as silence sounded around them for a good ten seconds. Lucy's eyes were dark as she waited, this sudden cold chilling her bones. "She's just a girl in my class. All I really care about is Lu."

Lucy's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She doesn't know why, but that annoyed her like he's never done before. He's such a dick. Trying to only show his good side to Lu. But news flash, Natsu, you may be sweet to Lu, but she's not the only person he has to woo. And he's really digging his own grave here. He's such a dick. He thinks he's being considerate? He thinks that'll impress her? Natsu may like Lu, but Lucy is a part of her too. Lucy is who she is every day, and Lu is a very dramatic version of herself. Lu is the person she has no restraint in because she's not a real person. Lu can be a bitch and she will have zero fucking regrets about it. But Lucy… yeah, she may not speak her opinions like she wants to, and she may have to pretend to be someone she's not, but the compassion she shows to her friends, to her father… the hard work she puts in to everything she does… that's also the real Lucy Heartfilia. Lu is an unrealistic version of herself. If Lucy could be herself everyday as Lucy, she would not be a jackass to everybody she runs into. She has morals, she has boundaries. Lu is character that she can take out all her frustrations in. Lu is how she stays sane. But Lucy is more Lucy than Lu, and if Natsu can't respect that part of her, then he doesn't love her. He loves the dramatic version of herself. He loves the her full of drama and entertainment because Natsu just loves to be entertained. She not just some show to be watched for entertainment. But if Natsu wants a show… oh, she will gladly give him one. She will have him hanging on the edge of his seat in anticipation and then, she dump him like garbage once she's got him where she wants him.

"Natsu, put me down darling." She could practically hear the the pounding of his heart at what she called him, but this was only a game to her. This was her entertainment. Natsu wants to watch her like she's amusing, well she'll do the same to him. She laugh at his cluelessness, string him along but his little heart which is "in love" with her. Yeah right. He doesn't know her. He knows nothing about her. So she'll fuck him over for once in his life. And all the shit he puts Lucy through will be worth it because she's fucking over the hotshot right under his nose. Damn this feels amazing. This power, this need to be a massive bitch. It made her excited… she could feel that sensation clouding her mind again and take over her sanity. She wasn't thinking straight. And once Natsu set her down, she couldn't stop herself from tugging him by his belt loop over to an alleyway between buildings and pushing him against the wall. Lucy breathed hotly against his collarbone and licked her lips dramatically with seductive, clouded over eyes. "You wanna play a game, big boy?"

Natsu's gaze was sultry while he looked down at her, his hands coming down to hold her waist against his body so they were literally touching. "I'm down."

"I'm the game master. You fuck me over and you lose. The thing is… you don't know who I am. You don't know when I'm watching you or where I'm watching you from. But you should know… my eyes are always on you. I know things you don't want to show me. You make one false move, and you're cut."

"How do I know if I lost? And what do get if I win?"

"You won't know. You could have already lost, and I'm just fucking with your douchbag head. You still want to play?"

"You never answered. What's the prize if I win and how do I even win?"

There's no way he's winning since he's already out of the game, but he can't know that. "If you manage to sleep with me before a certain point, you win, and you get me as the prize. I'm all yours, you fuck. But you should know what you're getting yourself into. I'm not some easy prey that will lay on a bed and wait for you to feast. You think you're hunting me? No, you're the one being hunted, and I'll break you."

Break you with lies, secrets that fuck you up in your sleep. She'll break you with seduction and have him crawling on the floor at her feet. He thinks he can beat her? Ha, he doesn't know what she's been through. He doesn't know what she's endured, the pain she's suffered both emotionally and physically. He doesn't know how fucked she is in the head or how psychotic she can be. And these are the parts of her that she shows no one. Not even Levy. He thinks he can win? No way. He would be smarter giving up this game and moving on to find some slut who finds him appealing. She has morals… she has a fucking brain and there's no way in hell his winning this. Not on her watch.

"You're on."

He held her by the chin and tried to move her lips to his, but Lucy pushed off him with a hard shove then walked out of the ally while flipping him off. "Then let the games begin. There's no rules… I don't give a fuck what you do, but keep in mind that you're trying to woo me. I wouldn't press anymore button than you already have."

Lucy walked past Levy who had been watching the whole time, the bluenette sending Natsu a scolding gaze before she followed her and placed a hand on her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy." Lucy sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Of course karma comes back to bite me in the ass. This was supposed to make me feel better, not aggravate me even more."

"You'll figure it out."

Yes she will and she'll make Natsu burn. Maybe it's not right now, but she will feel good when this is all said and over. She just has to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu is just doing everything wrong... I wanted to add something before you read. It was just so obvious to me that I didn't even think you guys may be confused. So about Natsu and lucy, not lu. Have you guys seen miraculous ladybug, or at least know the basic gist of it? This fic was inspired by the show. So Natsu likes Lu. Like chat noir likes ladybug in miraculous ladybug. But that doesn't stop chat from flirting with marionette. That's how Natsu is with Lucy. He likes Lu, but that doesn't stop him from being flirty with Lucy. I hope that makes sense. And in this chapter, he gets scared Lucy will stop talking to him. He kind of freaked out a bit. Anyways... Lucy will continue to do bad things. Gajeel does want to be a tattoo artist so that's why he does piercings and stuff. I got my first tattoo my 18 birthday, but I have a friend who got one when she was 16. Anyways... Lucy will be a bad girl, or she'll do things to her body because she has control over that. She can control what she does with her skin, and she's just very... tired, I guess. Well I'm done blabbering so have fun!**

Lucy was pissed. Absolutely livid. She's never been so irritated her whole life. And the core… the center… the person who Lucy cannot fucking stand is Natsu Dragneel, the asshole who's apparently so taken by her, but he doesn't know shit. He doesn't know who she is or what she has to go through. He doesn't just annoy her as Lu, but also Lucy because he just doesn't stop failing his tests. Does he find the way she tries so hard amusing? Does he think he's funny trying to make her crack? He doesn't realize how absolutely screwed she would be if she cussed out her classmate. Her father would find out somehow like he finds everything out. She just… he's so annoying. She cannot stand him and his stupid pink head. She wants to scream, and she found herself doing exactly that once her and Levy got out of the shopping plaza. She screamed to the sky, cursing Natsu and everything she has to go through. She must look crazy yelling like this with tears streaming down her cheeks, but she doesn't care. She needed to vent and now she can't even vent as Lu. How did she get so unlucky? How did she get stuck living in pain all the time? It doesn't seem worth it. All this heart ache and disappointment was exhausting and she just… she need to cry.

Lucy collapsed onto the side walk and balled her eyes out. Ugly tears wouldn't stop falling as she pounded her fists into the cement like she was having some temper tantrum. And she practically was. Her life was just god awful and she wanted to rebel. She wanted to fuck all these people making her feel like like crap every single day. She couldn't stand this. She shouldn't have to deal with all this shit every single day. It wasn't fair. Why was she the one who had to be so fucking dysfunctional when none of this was her damn fault. She felt insane being how she was, but Lucy still continued to yell to the ground. She cursed every person who fucked her life and grit her teeth so hard she felt numb. Everything was irritating. Why was the sky so blue? It was fucking annoying. Why were ants even alive when she could just squash them with no effort?

Lucy smashed her hand on the bug and felt a huge sigh of relief escape her. She knows she shouldn't be killing bugs. That little ant didn't deserve it, bit for some reason, fucking that ants life up made her feel a million times better. She has the urge to do the same to Natsu's.

"Lu…" Levy's hesitant voice spoke up beside her.

With another deep inhale, Lucy looked up at her best friend with a forced smile and red, blotchy cheeks. "I-I'm okay." Lucy just wanted to feel in control of her life and she maybe has a way to do that. "Can I barrow your phone Levy?"

She looked confused, but nodded and handed it over. "What are you doing?"

"I need Gajeel's help with something." She typed her message, which he responded to promptly. Probably because he thought she was Levy. After everything was set up, Lucy stood up straight and smiled at her friend genuinely. "Lets go see Gajeel. I need to vent my frustration somehow and being in control of something makes me feel at ease."

Lucy turned down a street to head to Gajeel's apartment with Levy walking next to her. "Are you getting another piercing?"

"No, something much more permanent."

Levy's eyes widened, and she grabbed her arm to stop her. "Y-You are not getting a tattoo Lucy. It will never come off again. Do you really want to vent this way when you'll probably feel better in a few hours?"

She took a moment to look down at her feet, but nodded and looked up at Levy again with broken eyes. "I need to do something, Levy. I just can't stand this." More tears streamed down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away with a small sniffle. "I love you more than life, Lev, but I need to do this. I need to be in control of something, even if it's just my skin that I'll cover up anyways."

Levy nodded sadly and followed her down the the street towards Gajeel's.

* * *

Lucy was extremely quiet. Even after they got to Gajeel's apartment, she just muttered a quiet hello and said they could pretend like she wasn't even there. Levy made sure to make Gajeel promise he wouldn't text Natsu that they were here. Levy already knows she won't be ready to see him at school, let alone only an hour after Lucy started their little game. Honestly, Levy was really disappointed in Natsu. He was probably trying to make Lu feel special by saying he doesn't care about Lucy, but that was the total opposite of what he should have said. And it's obvious Natsu was lying too. He found Lucy amusing and failed tests just to spend time with her. Lucy only saw it as Natsu wanting to see her suffer, but Levy was smarter than that. Natsu was starting to care about Lucy, he just didn't want Lu to know that. He totally fucked it up with both parties though, considering they're the same person.

She was talking with Gajeel while he readied his tattoo gun and such. Levy wondered where he got all this tattoo equipment and piercing needles, considering he's not 18. She peeked behind her to find Lucy sitting on the couch looking up tattoos quietly on her phone with her knees tucked into her chest and a faraway look in her eyes.

"She's a lot different today." Gajeel grumbled beside her, causing Levy to look over at him with a hesitant nod.

"I'm really worried about her. Natsu is just such an idiot and he screwed everything up. She was supposed to yell at him and feel better, but he just broke her even more." Levy sighed and ran a hand through her wild hair. "I thought he could be good for her, but he just fucked up. Now she's sad and feels like she has to rebel again. And I don't think a visit to her mom will pull her out of it again."

Gajeel nodded. "I wouldn't put so much trust in that asshole." But then he looked at Lucy again, eyes trailing across her face and studying her hair, which was in a bun instead of flowing down freely. "With her hair up like that, she looks a lot like bunny girl. But there's no way."

Yeah, it's probably hard to believe that the Heartfilia heir was so broken, especially since he never sees her breaking the rules, and Lu has gotten her belly button pieced and is about to get a tattoo. It's only natural that he can't fully recognize her. Nobody would expect Lucy Heartfilia to have so many skeletons in her closet.

Levy decided to check up on Lucy and walked over to her best friend who looked up at her when she approached. "Did you find anything you like?"

"Yeah." Lucy showed her the photo on her phone. It was a lower back tattoo on the tramp stamp area, but Levy wouldn't call it a tramp stamp. It looked almost like a henna with with pretty doodle type designs just before her ass starts and extends all the way across her hips. It's thin towards her hips, and starts to make a pretty point on the center of her spine with a small flower about halfway up her back. It was really pretty and had that aesthetic look to it which was who Lucy was. She loved all that spiritual stuff and all the pretty designs with symmetry. It did remind her a lot of Lucy. "I was thinking instead of this leaf thing in the middle of the back, we could do a star. To represent mom."

"Do you want it in color?"

"No, just black."

Levy nodded. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive."

And Lucy was one of the most stubborn people she knows so she wouldn't back down. "Okay, lets go show Gajeel."

It took them a little bit for him to draw the design up with the both of them helping along the way. Levy had a good time spending her night with Gajeel and her best friend, but her worry for Lucy was much greater. She didn't find herself being able to lose herself to the happiness. She was too worried.

Gajeel had Lucy lay down on the couch to do the tattoo. Levy felt a bit self conscious since Lucy was so attractive and her shorts were halfway down her butt and her slim waist was in view. Gajeel seemed too focused on the actual tattoo to pay attention though, which made her feel better. Lucy continued to be quiet. She wasn't Lu or Lucy now. Just a sad version of both of them. Levy squeezed her hand during the tattoo but Lucy didn't even flinch. It was a little scary how determined she could be sometimes.

It took about two hours to do the whole thing. Partially because it was a decent sized tattoo and partially because Gajeel wasn't a professional so he took his time. Neither of them seemed to care, since it was permanent. They didn't want to rush him.

Once the whole thing was done, Lucy admired it in the bathroom while the two of them sat on the couch and talked. Levy still couldn't enjoy herself though. She wondered how school would go tomorrow.

* * *

Lucy was utterly exhausted. She debated skipping school, but her father would be so mad if he found out so she decided it wasn't worth it. She got ready quietly, had a quiet breakfast with her father, then a quiet ride to school with her driver Capricorn. She was just quiet today and forced herself into school and to her classroom. Levy was already in the room when she got there, along with Gray and the person who fucked her life up and makes it a living hell. Maybe she was exaggerating, but it certainly felt that way today.

She plopped down in her desk chair and was immediately greeted with a huge smile by the bastard who sits next to her. "Morning, Luce!"

She felt her blood boil and noticed Levy looking over at her with concern. Lucy found herself clenching her hands in frustration with dark eyes, but she snapped out of it and sent Natsu her best smile with eyes happy to see him. "Good morning Natsu. How was your day yesterday?"

"Good." Then he seemed to get a bit uncomfortable and leaned over a bit so he was closer to her. "Look, if Levy or Lu told you I said something yesterday, I didn't mean it."

A vein ticked in her forehead. Ah, so she was right. He just wanted to pretend he was somebody perfect around Lu, but continues to make her life as Lucy a living hell. He continues to fail his tests just to watch her in amusement because he finds her working so hard to be funny. Well here's a news flash Natsu. Lu is Lucy and Lucy is Lu. The real her is somewhere in between the two, but he only finds the dramatic version of herself nice because Natsu is all about being amused. If he really loves her, then he would like Lucy. But he doesn't. He just tries to woo a part of her that doesn't exist. Lu isn't real. Lucy isn't real. But for him to like the real version of her, he has to see the flaws in her two personas, but he doesn't. He thinks Lu is just perfect.

"It's totally fine." Lucy's lips were in a tight smile with her eyes crinkled at the corner she was grinning so much. "It's not like I care about your opinion, Natsu. You are just a student I tutor, after all." She looked away before she could notice the hurt in his eyes, and began to pull out the materials she needed for class.

"Uh, L-Luce, I still failed that test we got back yesterday so I need help." He shuffled through his things to find the test, then slid it over to Lucy in urgency. "S-see… the teacher wrote I needed study with you again."

Lucy's smile somehow grew larger with her eyes almost closed it was so big. "Ah, silly Natsu. We'll have to work hard enough so you don't fail the next one. Maybe I can teach you some studying tips so you can do it on your own."

"No!" Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at the boy next to her who was now standing up beside her desk and leaning over her body with both hands on her table. "I-I need your help. I can't study by myself."

She stared up into his panicked eyes and found herself nodding silently.

"Damn, he really just wants an excuse to spend time with you." Gray droned behind her, sounding rather amused by their conversation. "He's scared you won't ever talk to him unless he fails his test. Pathetic."

"Says the guy who doesn't have any pants on!"

Gray looked down at himself and groaned, then the two of them got in one of their usual arguments. Lucy found herself glancing over at Levy, who smiled at her with a thumbs up. She noticed Gajeel came over and sat on Levy's desk. She found herself smirking, at lease until she heard what he said. "So your friend liked her tattoo?"

All it took was the words 'your friend' and Natsu was suddenly joining the conversation. "Lu? Did you see her Gajeel?"

"Yah, I gave her a tattoo."

"Are you serious? What'd she get?!"

Lucy wanted him to stop talking. She does not want Natsu knowing more about Lu. He already knows enough. Thankfully Levy jabbed him in the side and glared at him hard. He looked taken a back and slid off her desk with urgency with his hand coming up to tug at the collar of his shirt in unease. "Y-yeah, it was just a silly butterfly on her ass. Nothin you'll ever see."

"You saw her ass?!" Natsu shoved Gajeel back. "Why didn't you tell me she came over, I could have been there when she got it! And I don't like you seein her ass, ya pervert!"

"I didn't even pay attention to it, I was doing the tattoo!" Gajeel sent him a shove back, then walked away with an irritated sigh. "She didn't even want you there. You're so obsessed with her that you don't even think about how she feels."

Lucy could tell his little outburst was for Levy to try and make up for spilling the beans, but she was thankful for it. Natsu suddenly got quiet and looked down at his feet. He was thinking hard, but Lucy really didn't care. A moment later, the bell rang, and class started once everyone wondered into their seats. She noticed Natsu deep in thought, but Lucy didn't let herself be too hopeful. It's probably asking for too much for him to start worrying about others. After all, he didn't before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, how's life guys? Mines just meh right now. What story should I update next? Tell me! I need motivation! Anyways, that's it so have fun!**

Natsu didn't know what this strange feeling was. He watched her… He watched how concentrated she was. He watched her take notes during class and chew on her pencil eraser when she was confused. He watched how cute she got when she figured a problem out and how adorable her small victory smile was. He watched her talk with Levy, how kind and loving she was, and then he watched her talk to him. He could see it… the tightness in her lips while she smiled at him and how she looked like she wanted to say something else, but would always hold back. Then he watched her talk to Gray… how she wouldn't act so fake with him and genuinely seemed to enjoy their conversations. It made Natsu feel strange. Unlike Lu… Natsu realized what he wanted from Lucy. No he didn't want to be yelled at and see the intense, yet amusing look on her face. He wanted to have a real conversation with Lucy. He wanted to be her friend. But it felt like she was holding back with him. And that made Natsu angry. Why was she so nice to Gray and acted so… so tense and uptight with him. It irritated him. Natsu was the one who befriended her, and yet she seemed to tolerate Gray more than him. He didn't understand what he did wrong. Yeah, he may fail tests on purpose just to spend time with her, but she never voiced her distaste of it. Maybe she had something better to do?

"Hey, Luce."

"Yes?" She turned her head towards him and smiled widely, but it didn't show her teeth. Lucy had such a beautiful smile around Levy, but she never showed him the same expression.

"I was just wondering… Do you have somewhere else to be? Or you don't want to tutor me?"

Her smile dropped and she stared at him like he was an idiot. Natsu wasn't sure which way that smile went. Did she think it was a stupid question because she did or didn't mind? Natsu didn't know what he was thinking though. Maybe what Gajeel said last week was getting under his skin more than he thought. He hasn't seen Lu since she started their little game, but he was always thinking about her… thinking that maybe she really does hate him and isn't just playing hard to get. Maybe all that anger and hostility towards him is serious. The thought made him feel strange because was he really a bother to her? Did she hate him that much and he's not thinking about how she feels? And then once he started to think about that, Lucy popped into his head and he wondered if she was in the same boat.

"I don't mind tutoring you." Her eyes were almost closed she was smiling so big. It was way too big of a smile for what she was saying. He would understand a small smile in reassurance, but that was too big for this situation.

"Be honest." His fingers inched over to her desk until he was close to touching her, but he hesitated before doing so. "I just want to get ta know you better, but you wouldn't hangout with me after school so I'm stuck failing tests to get your attention."

Lucy looked at him differently now. Her jaw went slack so her pouty lips parted, and her big, brown eyes stared at him in confusion with an adorable cock of her eyebrow. "What about Lu? I thought you only cared about her."

"Oh, so you did hear about that." Natsu carefully thought his words over before he leaned one elbow against his desk and curved one corner of his lips up into a smirk. "I was just joking. I'm interested in you, Lucy."

Apparently that wasn't what she wanted to hear because she rolled her eyes and sent him a glare that made him straighten out his back and sit up straight. He just doesn't understand girls. He told Lu practically the same thing and she got mad at him just like Lucy did. Why are only these two girls difficult? That had always worked in the past. Girls want to hear that kind of stuff so why are they the only exception?

"That may work on some other girl, but it won't work on me. Just because you said one sweet thing, doesn't mean it makes up for your manwhore tendencies. Don't think I'm as easy to seduce as those brainless girls you spend your nights with."

Ugh, Natsu just doesn't understand what's going on. But he knows one thing for sure, and that that he doesn't want Lucy to hate him. Natsu quickly reached his hand out to grab hers, pulling the blondes attention and causing her to snap her unamused gaze over to his panicking one. "Sorry. I just thought you maybe… I don't know… l-liked me or something and wanted to hear it."

"I don't like you." She snatched her hand back. "But let's say I did. Let's say I wanted to hear that, and I swooned over your words and jumped into your arms. You like Lu, don't you? How could you try to have your way with me if you like someone else?"

"I don't know… I mean, Lu and I aren't even together so what's it matter? If she said she'd date me then all I would need is her. But until that happens—"

"You'll still be a manwhore?" Lucy sighed in annoyance, but she didn't pack up her things like he thought she would. Instead, she stared at him deeply with furrowed brows and lips pulled down in a stern frown. "That's not what love is. You don't love her if you still think like that."

"And what? Are you an expert on love?"

As far as he knew, Lucy hasn't been with anyone before. Sexually or romantically. But Lucy wasn't like any virgin he's ever met. She didn't blush at his sweet words or the attention he gave her. She didn't hang onto every word he spoke and tried to find excuses to talk with him more. No, it was actually the other way around. Natsu was desperate to make her eyes look at him. He was desperate to keep their conversations going and fucking failed tests just to spend time with her. He wasn't the type to do that. Girls came to him, so why was he desperately chasing after this blonde girl who has zero sex appeal and only has studying on her mind? It was confusing because yeah, Lucy was pretty, but she was not his type. Lu was his type. The type who doesn't give two fucks and is maybe a little off the deep end, but she was so interesting to him. He wanted to learn more. And then there's Lucy… the complete opposite as Lu. She only focuses on her grades… she talks properly… she doesn't put any effort into her looks, and she doesn't party or do anything bad. Lucy was not his type, and yet… here he is, staying after school to learn as an excuse to just be with her instead of spending time with a someone who can offer him something more pleasing. But despite how his brain is now putting these pieces together, he still isn't moving. He is still sitting here after school and trying to keep the conversation going so she doesn't leave.

"I have more experience in love than you."

That irritated him. Is she saying she has somebody she loves? That she has a boyfriend who's probably rich and smart enough to keep this girl who only cares about school, entranced and in his grasp? He won't believe it until he sees it. There no way she loves someone.

"Prove it." He grit the words out so hard he surprised himself, and leaned forward while clasping her small chin between his fingers. "If you're so experienced, then show me."

Lucy wasn't the least bit affected by the close proximity. In fact, she sighed like she was bored, and pushed his hand away with the back of her palm. "This is why I'm more experienced. I may have never loved anybody, but your view on love is warped. It's not about here." Lucy pointed her index finger down to the thing he uses on a daily, either with someone else, or with himself. "It's about here." She then pointed to his heart. "You look at your feelings. You don't prove your love by fucking someone.." Natsu's eyes widened, never hearing a curse word come out of her lips. "You don't prove it to someone by being sexual. Love is about what's in the heart, about what you're feeling. Yes, I've never loved someone, but I know what it'll feel like when I do. While you're stuck being delusional and following your dick around. You don't love Lu. You know nothing about her. It's all about the chase and amusement to you. And no one with a brain would be stupid enough to fall for your half hearted moves."

Natsu was stunned for a moment and he just stared at her. Despite the strange relief he felt that she's never found love, Natsu couldn't spend too much time feeling happy about it because Lucy started packing up her things and pulling her phone out to text her driver. He watched her in anxiety, unsure of what to say to keep her here as Lucy pushed her desk back to its proper place, then walked down the aisle and out of the classroom. Natsu chased after her while leaving his stuff inside. He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't want to make her even more mad at him, but he also didn't want her to leave.

"You're the naïve one thinking love is all about what's in the heart. I heard love is just a chemical reaction happening inside you. It means nothing… you could love anybody without any meaning! Y-you could love me and you'd have no control over it!"

Natsu couldn't help his sigh in relief when she stopped, but then he gulped when Lucy turned around to face him. He expected an angry face, but she was smiling genuinely. For some reason, it scared him even more. "If love is only a chemical then I suppose you fell in love with Lu, right?" Natsu wasn't sure why, but he was scared to nod his head yes. But he's backed into a corner because he basically said that's why he loves Lu, she's just stating that for her next sentence.

"Y-yeah…"

"Well if you loved Lu the moment you saw her and it's all about chemicals, then shouldn't it be the same way with her? But wait…" she popped one hip up so she was leaning all her weight on one foot, and oddly, the way she was acting right now reminded him exactly of Lu. But it just can't… they can't be the same person. The body is totally different. Lu is thinner than Lucy and he swears she's taller too. Plus, there's no way Lucy Heartfilia would go to a party, get her belly button pierced and get an ass tattoo. That's physically impossible. "Lu hates you right? Ooh, that sucks. Looks like her body didn't have the right chemical reactions while looking at you. And it's the same way with me. I guess you're stuck with one of those idiotic girls you waste your time with."

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Lift your shirt up."

Her brows furrowed and she made sure to push the top of her school uniform down in unease. "There's no way I'm doing that."

"What, are you afraid I'll see somethin down there?" He took a step closer to her and placed on hand on her hip. "Come on, Luce. I just want to know somethin…"

"You can learn about human anatomy with some other girl. I'm not about to give you a health lesson."

To her surprise, Natsu laughed. He threw his head back but slithered his hand around to the small of her back and pressed her close to him. "This brings back memories with that sass I love so much. The first time I met you, I held you like this. Remember, Lu?"

"Are you delusional? I'm not Lu!"

"Then lift up your shirt. Prove it to me."

"I don't know what you're excepting to find, but fine!" She shoved Natsu back with all her might and lifted her uniform up just enough so her belly button was in view but the back of her shirt still covered her tattoo. She looked down in anxiety hoping he didn't notice the clear retainer she placed in there after she could remove the piercing that she first got. She was having anxiety about the piercing, because it was the one thing that connected her back to Lu. You're probably thinking, what about the tattoo? Well, she had even more anxiety about it after she got the tattoo. With that, she can always call it a a black henna tattoo. She's gotten a henna before. Levy bought a set and she drew just a simple star on her hand. Her father got so mad about it and wouldn't let her hang out with her best friend for weeks. The tattoo is still extremely black because it was on her top layers of skin. It honestly looked like a fake tattoo right now or sharpie because of how opaque it was. It was her excuse for now. But since she got the tattoo, she thought it would be even more obvious if Natsu saw the tattoo and the belly ring. So she went to the store and bought a clear one that filled the hole so it didn't close. If you don't look very hard and aren't very close, you can't tell. It would probably look more suspicious without the retainer because you would be able to see the hole that was once there.

Once Natsu saw her bare tummy with no ring, he sighed in disappointment and looked away. It wasn't necessarily that he didn't find Lu. He thought she was a real person this whole time, not someone pretending to be her. His guess was wrong that Lucy was Lu. Yeah, he's sad he didn't get to meet her again, but he's mostly disappointed because if Lucy was Lu, then it would have been perfect. He would get the best of both worlds, and now that he had the idea that Lucy and Lu were the same person, but it just got ripped out from under him. Lu suddenly seemed a lot less… great to him because she wasn't Lucy. How disappointing.

"Sorry, you can put your shirt down now."

He didn't catch her sigh in relief and just scratched an awkward hand behind his neck and refused to look at her. "Damn, why am I so disappointed!" He seemed overly happy for his words, like he was trying to fake what he was feeling. Because he was. "Hey uh… can you get in contact with Lu? I kind of want to see her."

"I don't think that's a good—"

"Please."

He still wouldn't look at her, but the broken face he was wearing made her sigh. "Fine. I'll some how get the information to you."

Lucy turned away to leave, but was stopped when Natsu placed a hand on her arm. "Can't I just have your number?"

"No, father doesn't let me talk to boys. I'm not even allowed to hang out with them. He always catches me and I get in big trouble."

He nodded shakily, and laughed a bit awkwardly as he let go of her arm. "I guess I really messed up then. You're obviously not Lu."

"Yeah."

She pulled her phone out as she walked away, a silent Natsu watching her dial a number and talk on the phone with someone. He stood there and watched her until she turned down the corner, and when she was finally out of view, he felt like he almost wanted to cry. But he pulled himself together. He would get to see Lu.

* * *

Lucy had Capricorn drop her off the the observatory, then Levy met here there and brought all the supplies she needed to transform herself. This time, it was a high low shirt where the front revealed her belly button which she slipped her star ring back in, and the back swooped down to cover her bottom and tattoo. It was light grey and went off the shoulders, then she pared it with black shorts that hung low on her hips, and some black and white sneakers. She placed her contacts in, let her naturally straight hair down, and put on some simple eye liner and mascara. Levy left after that. She didn't know why, but she felt like Natsu wanted it to be just them and she already deceived him once today so she figured she should do something nice for him. She waited in the public observatory until Natsu showed up. When he walked through the door, she doesn't know why, but she smiled at him. He made his way over, and was out of his school uniform. Just a pair of skinny jeans and sleeveless hoodie that showed off his strong arms. Once he was in front of her, he looked her up and down, and laughed dryly.

"Seems fate really wants to prove a point."

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing." Natsu sighed in disappointment once again but looked around in interest. "So… this is a giant telescope?"

"Mhmm," she walked around him, her long shirt trailing behind her until she stopped at the front of the big telescope. "Come'er, I'll show you." She beckoned him over and leaned up on her tipy toes to look up into the lenses. "I set it up to look at the moon. You know… Cancers have an affiliation with the moon. I feel drawn to it. I love looking up at the sky during the night and seeing whatever phase it's in. It's beautiful."

Natsu stared at her long and hard before he boldly placed a hand on her hip and leaned down so he could look too. "Can I…?"

She nodded and moved to the side a bit. Once Natsu stepped in front of the telescope with his hand still settled around her waist, he hummed at the bright moon he was seeing and nodded in agreement. "I guess I don't know much about the planets."

"When's your birthday?"

Natsu turned his head to look at her. "April 17th."

She nodded with a small smile and little giggle. He didn't know what she found so funny, but she was pretty cute. He couldn't help but see Lucy when she smiles like that. It's the same smile Lucy shows Levy. But he knows they're two different people. He learned that fact today.

"Of course. I should have known you're an Aries. I mean, you lit yourself on fire once."

"Hey, what's that mean?" Natsu pouted at her, and he couldn't help but turn his eyes back to the telescope when she giggled again. It was almost hard to look at her. He just felt so disappointed, but he also felt himself grow happy being with her like this. It was so confusing. He didn't know what he was feeling, but right now, all he knew was that she was acting kindly. And he could feel it… the way Lucy described how a heart feels. But this was strange too because this wasn't the Lu he knew. She was always full of sass and snide comments. She was rude and didn't give a damn about keeping her mouth shut. It felt like he was talking to someone else, somebody who didn't hate him, but had Lu's face and body.

"Aries is a fire sign… I feel like they always end up catching things on fire. You're no exception to that either."

"Well if it has fire then its awesome." He peeked back over at her and cleared his throat when his eyes glanced at her face again. She had the same pouty lips as Lucy and big brown eyes. Natsu shook his head. Damnit, now all he can see is Lucy when he looks at her. This is ridiculous, his brain needs to stop with that stupid dream of Lucy and Lu being the same person. It's just his hopeful thinking altering his vision. That has to be it. "So you're a Cancer?"

Her eyes widened for a moment but she stiffly nodded. "Y-yeah… I don't really relate to the sign that well though. I just find it interesting."

"You said you like the moon though and that's a Cancer thing."

To his surprise, Lu glared at him and pulled out of his hold so she took a step back. "I said I don't relate to it, okay?"

Why the hell was she getting mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong! They were talking about signs and he just mentioned something she already stated! She can't get mad at him for that! But despite that, he didn't say anything and nodded.

To his surprise once again, Lu sighed and scratched at her wrist a bit guiltily. "You know you can get mad at me. I deserve it sometimes."

"I just don't want to make you hate me."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him a bit so she could look through the telescope. "Nobodys perfect, Natsu. Everyone has flaws that need to be pointed out so they can grow. I'm no exception to that and neither are you."

Her words kind of reminded him of what Lucy said. When she was telling him how he wasn't in love with Lu and telling him the flaws in his thinking. This was really strange. It's like Lucy and Lu switched places for the day. Lucy was so rude and sassy to him while Lu was actually being kind. But despite their similarities, Natsu knew it was just a coincidence. After all, if Lucy was Lu, then he wouldn't be getting treated so kindly. Lucy was mad at him. He wondered if Lu felt bad for him… He didn't want to be pitied though.

Still, he found what she said to be curious. Most people don't like to admit their flaws, but Lu seemed pretty accepting towards hers, but still didn't… "Well if you know your flaws then why don't you fix them?"

She turned her head to look at him and gave him a small raise of one brow. "Why? Well, it's a simple answer, but I won't tell you. Let's just say, I do fix my flaws, just not around you."

That made him gulp because it seems she really does hate him. He didn't know how to change that. The two girls he actually wants attention from don't seem very fond of him, and he had no idea how to make it better. "Hey, Uh… do you know a lot about Lucy?"

She looked a little shocked by his question, and unsure of what to say. "She's more Levy's friend then mine, but I still know her. Why?"

"It's just… I want to be friends with her but I keep doing everything wrong. I was just wondering if you knew how I could make it better."

"Are you stupid?" Natsu flinched and looked down at the ground in worry, afraid that there was nothing he could do. "If you know you did something wrong then there's only one thing you should do." Natsu leaned forward, hoping that she knows some secret about Lucy. "Apologize Natsu. If you did something wrong and you want forgiveness then all you need to do is apologize and do it sincerely. Don't try to seduce her or use your 'charm'." She used air quotes and it made Natsu pout. "Say Sorry like you mean it, then don't make the same mistake again."

"But I'm not really sure what I did to make her hate me so much. I'll apologize, but I don't really know what I'm apologizing for."

Ahh, that made Lucy feel a little guilty. After all, she took out most of her frustration on Natsu after what he does to her as Lu. If she was just Lucy, she really doesn't have much to hate about him, but she's also Lu, so she's mad at him for what he does to her as Lu.

"Remember what I said about flaws?" Lucy asked, making Natsu peek back up at her from his pout. "Everybody has them. Sometimes they just need to be pointed out so they can correct them. Be honest with her, be sincere. Tell her what you're feeling and maybe she'll forgive you, and say sorry herself."

To her surprise, Natsu grinned at her. One that he never showed Lu. It was pure, and childish and made her heart do a little flip. "Thanks! I'll be sure ta do that!"

"Good." She smiled at him and tugged in his arm a bit, causing his grin to widen. "Hey um… you're not so bad. You should trying being more honest like this."

To her utmost annoyance, Natsu smirked at her and took a closer towards her with one hand circling around her waist and the other cupping her cheek. "Why don't we finish the game we started them."

"Fuck off." Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed out of his hold. She gathered her things which were in a tote bag then walked to the door with that attitude he liked so much. "The games still going, just know that I have eyes everywhere, and I won't be submitting if you're still being an ass." Then she walked out of the door, leaving a grinning Natsu standing in the observatory with his hands shoved in his pockets. He stood there for a moment before he went to leave as well but he paused when he noticed a plaque near the door. 'In loving memory of Layla Heartfilia'. It was probably just a coincidence that Lu took him here. After all, the Heartfilia's own half the businesses in Magnolia. Despite how much he wants it to be true, he knows it's not.

Lu and Lucy are two different people.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I'm back! I asked a question in one of my other stories and I think 2 or 3 of you said this was your favorite story I write so I figured I should update! A new layer to the story has been added, and Natsu and Lucy are getting closer. Also... I've been listening to this one song nonstop. It's an older song called Wonderwall by oasis. I think it describes pretty much all of my stories. Idk you guys have noticed a pattern in my stories, but Lucy is always really secretive and closed off and that's because I'm like that. I don't tell people a lot of things and I tend to make Lucy reflect myself for some reason. Even if her personality is different in each story, that part of her is always the same. And this song... just kind of fits because Natsu is the one that saves her. That's it so have fun reading and sorry for rambling.**

Lucy stepped down the stairs, her eyes dull and framed by her glasses, and lips motionless in dead way. She made sure to correct her posture, but didn't fix her face when she entered the dining room. Her father didn't even spare her a glance as Capricorn pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in once again after she was seated. It was silent with just the rustling of her fathers morning paper, and the small sipping of his coffee. Without greeting him, Lucy plucked a muffin off a plate and quietly unwrapped the white liner. She didn't notice her father staring at her until he cleared his throat rather loudly. She slowly moved her head up with her eyes still dark and dead.

"Excuse me for my rudeness. Good morning, father."

His brows furrowed and his firsts clenched around his paper. Lucy is starting to have zero patience at home and with her father, so his expecting attitude towards her was quite annoying. It wasn't enough to secretly rebel. She got a tattoo, has been sneaking out with boys, and got her bellybutton pierced behind his back. The thing was, he never caught her… too focused on himself and not expecting her to do anything bad. But a part of her wanted to get caught. So he knew she was rebelling. It wasn't as fun as it was in the beginning.

Her father put his paper down and stared at her sternly with furrowed brows and a harsh glare. He didn't scare her though. After all, she inherited that look from him and uses it on Natsu when he's being even the slightest bit annoying. "What have you been doing since school started? It's unacceptable for a lady of the Heartfilia bloodline to go out as often as you've been and so late."

"I apologize father." She bit the muffin, not caring much for her manners. "I've been tutoring that boy in my class, but I'm learning great responsibilities from it. It's a lot of work so I study at Levy's house after."

"I've allowed you to see your friend for some time, but if she starts affecting your studies, then I won't allow it any more."

"I'm sorry father, but Levy is very helpful. She's placed only second in the school after me, so we get a lot done when we're together."

Her father didn't respond for a moment, probably pleased to hear her friend was smart and wasn't a distraction to her. She expected it to be silent for the rest of breakfast after he picked up his paper again, but her father spoke up again. "You're expected to come straight home today. I've picked out a few suitable men for you to marry and you have your first meeting tonight. I expect you to be on your best behavior. The maids will make you look presentable so you will come straight home."

 _W-what? A marriage meeting?!_

"B-but I'm only 16 and still in high school!"

"The wedding will take place after you've graduated and have turned 18. The first boy is the same age as you so you have no right to complain."

No right to complain?! Is he joking?! She doesn't want to get married off to some snobby rich guy! She wants to marry out of love! And there's no way she could find love her with some guy who's to pompous to care about her!

"Whatever!" Lucy shoved her chair out, throwing her half eaten muffin on the table and storming to the door. "Let's go Capricorn! Fathers too busy only worrying about himself to think about his own daughters happiness!"

"Lucy Heartfilia, if you walk out that door—"

Lucy turned just before she left and sent him a glare that matched his own. "Don't worry father, I won't ruin your precious marriage meeting. I'll be home after school."

Then she left with the door slamming behind her. For once, Lucy wished school would never end.

* * *

Once her driver dropped her off, Lucy stormed into school with attitude and stomped to her classroom. Lucy walked it, found her seat and tapped her thumb on her desk in annoyance. She needs to calm down. She can't let her reputation with the teachers be tainted. They see her as a good student who can't do any wrong so she has to calm down before she says or does something stupid.

"What's wrong with you?"

A joyous smile appeared on her lips as the person placed a hand on her table and leaned over to meet her gaze. Lucy's eyes were shining and looked up to the person checking on her with happiness. "Hello, Gray. I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seemed really pissed for a second there."

Pissed cannot even begin to describe her right now. Outraged, resentful, indignant. She was absolutely furious. She can't believe her father is selling her off like this! Actually, she can! She doesn't know why she didn't think this would happen… maybe in the future, but she's only 16!

"It's nothing. I just remembered we're getting our math tests back today."

"Ah, I see your point." Gray sighed as he walked to his seat behind her, so Lucy turned her body so she could still converse with him. "There's no doubt Natsu failed so you'll probably have to stay after school to help him."

Shit, she didn't even think about that! Honestly, she needs to talk to Natsu. They only met up at the observatory yesterday and she was hoping to talk with him so she could apologize about treating him a bit unfairly as Lucy. Maybe they can talk at lunch? Math is before that so they'll get their tests back—

A hand suddenly grabbed her by the bicep and pulled her around so she was greeted with the boy she was just thinking about. For once, Lucy smiled at him. A real one… and it made Natsu release her with a blush suddenly spreading across his cheeks.

"I-I Uh… can we talk?"

Lucy checked the time on the clock and nodded. They still had a bit before school started. "Sure."

He looked confused by her reaction, but she just ignored him and stood from her desk. He was probably expecting her to be angry with him, but seeing his face actually calmed her down a bit. This would be a good step in their… whatever you'd call what they had. She just hopes Natsu doesn't screw this up.

Once they were out in the hallway, Lucy stared up at him, waiting for him to say what they talked about before. Natsu gulped nervously and looked away with a strange flush to his cheeks. "I-I uh… look— I'm sorry about everything I've done that's ever made you mad. I only fail tests because it's the only way I get to spend time with you. You've never given me the time of day so I— I thought it was my only choice." Then he looked even more nervous and pulled at his scarf with a unsure look. "I-I don't know why you hate me so much, but I'm sorry for whatever I did. I just want to be friends."

Wow, he did really well! Who would have thought Natsu Dragneel would get nervous like this? But it made her smile. She has some apologizing to do as well.

"It's not all your fault Natsu. I'm to blame as well." He snapped his gaze to hers and blinked at her a bit surprised. Like he didn't think what Lu said would really work. But the jokes on him because they're the same person.

"I just don't get why you hate me so much."

Lucy sighed and looked down at her feet with a frown. "It's for a selfish reason... Truth is, I'm actually really jealous of you." She peeked up at him but averted her gaze when he was looking at her in shock. "I-I may be really rich, but it's very suffocating. I have strict rules I have to follow and I have to do whatever my father says. And you Natsu… Nothing stops you from doing what you want. You can fail tests, yell at people, get whatever girl you want. Nothing can stop you and I grew resentful. Im sorry."

She didn't want to look at him, too embarrassed for admitting that personal stuff to him, especially since it could connect her to Lu. She wanted to be honest with him though so she had no other choice.

"You can't even date whoever you want…? So you couldn't date me?" She blinked up at him a bit shocked, but her brows soon dropped to an unamused look when he had that confident and flirtatious look. "What if I say I wanted you… I wouldn't be able to get whatever I want then, right?"

He reached his hand out to touch her hand, but a girl suddenly threw herself between them and leaned up on her tiptoes with her hands squeezing his shirt. "Natsu~ come play with me."

"Well, I see you're busy so I'll excuse myself." Lucy turned around to walk back down the hall and towards the classroom, but she couldn't help her small smile. She thinks they moved in the right direction, even if one of those annoying, brainless girls stepped in. Not like it matters though, Natsu was just joking because there's no way he could have feelings for Lucy. At least her _Lucy_ appearance.

"Luce!" Natsu called out to her, so she looked over her shoulder to find him jogging to catch up. "Wait, I'll walk you to class."

She let the boy walk next to her and watched as he grinned to himself. The girl was running away while crying, making her a bit confused. He picked walking her to class instead of doing who knows what with that pretty girl. She peeked over at him with furrowed brows and an unsure look. Lucy can't tell if he's serious about wanting her but it's probably a joke. He just wants to be her friend.

Lucy suddenly remembered something and tugged at Natsu's arm. He looked down at her with that killer smile and tugged at his scarf. "What's up?"

"I just want to let you know that I can't tutor you after school today. I already know you failed the math test we're getting back today, but it'll have be a different day."

"Why? What are you doing?"

It's not like he needs to know she has a marriage meeting, but then again, maybe she can use this to see if he really cares about her in that way. "Remember how I said I can't pick who I date? My father set up marriage meetings with different guys and today is my first—"

"W-what?!" Natsu suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall with his large body leaning over her. "He can't make you do that! I thought your dad didn't let you see guys?!"

She blinked in shock at his very aggressive answer and stared up at him. "These men will benefit my fathers company. That's the only reason why…"

"Why are you acting like this is normal?! Aren't you mad?! Aren't you going to fight it?! Why would you just let him marry you off like that?!"

She doesn't understand. Does Natsu really not want her to get married? What about Lu? He supposedly loves her so how can he be getting so angry about this? She wasn't even this upset about it. Yeah, Lucy's pissed, but she's not very surprised. It's only normal that her father would do this. She's known he didn't love her for a while, and it still makes her upset to think about. But all lucy wants is for him to acknowledge her, so maybe marrying for the company will make him happy. Maybe he'll praise her. He said it won't happen till she's 18 so she has time to be cope with it. She guessed it just surprised her that he's so angry over her.

"I-it's nothing to be so mad about. I'm already over it. It was only a matter of time before father did this." He looked extremely upset now and stared at her in a way that made Lucy confused. Why did he look so hurt all of a sudden? Did she say something wrong? "N-Natsu… What's wrong—"

"What's wrong?! Why can't you be more like Lu?! She wouldn't let this happen! She would stand up to her dad and tell him to fuck off because there's no way she would let this happen! Talk about uncool! Grow a pair and stand up to him like she would!"

Lucy couldn't help her strained laugh. How ironic. Does he think Lu is some invincible being who knows everything? Who isn't afraid of anything and can do whatever the hell she wants? That's fucking hilarious. She's not perfect and it's funny because she obviously can't do what Natsu expects of her, and she'll never be able to. All she's capable of is being rebellious behind his back. She'll never be able to show him her tattoo or or piercing. She'll never be able to tell him what she's been doing after school or how Natsu touches her. She can't stand up to him. She can't at all!

Tears suddenly slipped down her cheeks, causing the boy to take a step back and stare down at her in shock. "Don't give people unrealistic standards, Natsu. There's things even Lu can't do."

Natsu was left standing there. She shoved past him and walked back to class with her eyes watering. She brushed under her glasses to wipe her tears away. She felt hopeless and sad. Lu was supposed to be someone different. Lu was supposed to be the person who could relieve her stress, but now she has responsibilities and expectations put on her as some characters she plays to make her feel better. But there's one thing in common between Lu and lucy. And that's her inability to stand up to her father. Nothing really changed, has it?

* * *

Lucy had no where to run away to anymore. School went by slowly and she dreaded it, but she didn't want to go home either. Levy tried to cheer her up, but nothing helped. It's not like this was a big deal though. She knows she won't be getting engaged to anyone tonight. Her father will want to scope out the options and pick the best one for the company. This was only the first marriage meeting… there's other candidates so she has time to prepare.

Once Lucy walked to her bedroom, she was surprised to find Virgo waiting for her in her usual maid uniform. She bowed to her, her dull eyes seeming a bit excited. "Good afternoon princess. I've been wanting to dress you up for a while so I'm quite happy to do so."

At her words, Lucy's eyes glanced over to the gown placed on her bed. She can't really tell much from it with it just laying there, but her first impression of it was that it was very long and black.

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy accepted her maids hand as she pulled her to the vanity and sat her down. She doesn't know how long Virgo was doing her hair and makeup… time just passed by her without her knowledge. She felt kind of numb. Partially because she could be meeting her future husband tonight but also because Natsu left her a bit rattled. She doesn't know what he's thinking. He's supposed to love Lu. He's supposed to love the dramatic version of herself because he loves the entertainment. But since he got so mad over _Lucy_ having a marriage meeting, she wonders if he's serious about her. About Lu and Lucy. And that means his feelings are real. He likes both sides of her. He liked the sassy side of Lu and her studious side of Lucy that works hard and tries to do her best. He still has a long way to go, since he still sees Lu as this almighty girl who has no flaws or fears, but he accepted this part of her. So maybe he was serious all this time… maybe he really does fails tests to spend time with her and not for entertainment purposes.

Sighing, Lucy stared at the mirror as she brought her hand up to touch one of the hairs framing her face. Her makeup was vintage with black winged eyeliner and dark eyeshadow smoked out at her crease, but with a bare lid. Her lips were vampy red and her her cheeks were softly blushed with darker powder. Her blonde hair was messily, yet neatly pulled back into a bun with one braid circling around her head and her bangs resting on her forehead. She looks like Lu, which was kind of silly to say because Lu was her. She looked like herself. This was apart of her, just like Lu is part of her as well.

Virgo plucked at her bangs strategically and finally smiled when she was happy with her look. "Now let's get you dressed princess."

Lucy nodded and stood up, waiting for the maid to give her some privacy. But Virgo just stared at her with her dull blue eyes. "Uh, Virgo… I can change myself."

"It's my job to assist you, princess."

"Virgo…" Lucy looked at her sternly, but the maid suddenly jumped her and started stripping her clothes. "I-I can at least slip the dress on and take my clothes off! Just close your eyes for two minutes!"

She suddenly froze and took a step back with her eyes snapping shut. Lucy sighed in relief and quickly changed. She needed to wear a strapless bra for the dress so she quickly tugged on her black lacy one, then stepped into the dress. Lucy sighed in relief once it was on and covered her piercing and tattoo, then she turned to Virgo who still had her eyes closed obediently. "You can open now."

Her dull eyes blinked open, then stared at her in excitement. She silently walked around her before stopping at her back to zip up the rest of the dress. "You look gorgeous, princess." She was soon in front of her again, and Virgo held her hand, then led her to the standing mirror in her bedroom. Once she saw her own reflection, Lucy's jaw dropped to the floor. Nothing came out for the longest time as she just stared. The dress was black, and reached the floor, but had a slit to the side that showed her leg. It was extremely tight and showed off her curvy figure with the shoulder straps falling off her shoulders to sit at her biceps so her breasts were almost slipping out. Disbelief clouded her mind, but it quickly turned to anger.

"What the hell?! He's treating me like some object he has to polish to sell me off! What did he want?! For me to seduce the guy and make him fall for me?! He should do that through getting to know me and not because of my body! God, this is just—! Does he really not understand that I'm his daughter?!"

"Princess." Virgo stared at her in disbelief, probably because she's never seen her raise her voice before, or hold so much hostility towards her father. But sadly, this was the best she could do. She would go against his words and wear something else. She would be obedient, doing the opposite of what Natsu said. She looked like Lu right now. She was supposed to be the strong girl who didn't let anyone get to her and would cuss out the fool who tried to mess with her. Yet she was Lucy and she couldn't go against her father.

Lucy just sighed and turned away from the maid. "I-I—"

There was suddenly a knock on the door, before it opened to reveal Capricorn with his suit like always. "Miss. Lucy… they're waiting for you downstairs."

She nodded numbly, and walked to the door without a second thought. Capricorn escorted her down the stairs and two one of the sitting rooms in the house. Her eyes were sad and tired, but she smiled when the butler opened the door and bowed down with his hand extended towards her. For some reason, Lucy wasn't really looking at the people around her. She just kept her perfect smile and curtsied to her eligible husband.

"Good evening. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

She looked up from her elegant gesture to finally see what this guy looked like. Once their eyes locked and she was greeted by a knowing smirk, Lucy nearly cursed right then. The person stood from his chair and approached her with confidence as Lucy gulped. He extended his hand out to her which she reluctantly took. The boy her age bent his head down to kiss her hand with those all knowing eyes shining.

"The names Loke Celestial. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy. Or should I say Lu?"

Her heart dropped and she swallowed thickly, but she smiled at the boy in front of him as he stood straight again. Still, he could have just called her that because of a nickname. Levy does it all the time so maybe he doesn't recognize her.

"I believe we go to the same school, yes? But this is the first time we've actually spoken."

"No, we met once before…" he smirked. "I'm sure your father would love to hear what you were—"

Lucy cut him off, with her eyes tight and lips in a fake smile. "Yes, of course. You're friends with Natsu, right? The boy I tutor who fails every test. I remember meeting you after school one day. You're right. My father is so thrilled that I'm helping such a troubled student out, but he already knows, so there's no need to go any further into detail."

"Is it true you're friends with the foolish boy who fails every test?" Her father asked, so Loke stepped aside while releasing her hand and sent her a look that she took as "we're even".

"It's true I'm friends with him, but he's more of an acquaintance then friend." She knows that's not true, but they're even now so she'll let it slide. Lucy never really thought about this before, but even if her father knew she was… kind of friends with people like Natsu and Gray, he would be angry enough. Loke is a flirt so he's not much better, so Lucy knows this whole engagement thing with him probably won't happen. He won't let this move further because he doesn't want to settle down.

"So let's decide if the date of the wedding."

Lucy snapped her gaze to the boy her age and stared at him in disbelief. He did not just say that!

"F-father… is it alright if Loke and I talk alone to get to know each other a little better. You and Mr. Celestial can discuss the business side of things."

He just shooed her away with a flick of his wrist, causing Lucy to discreetly roll her eyes at him. She kindly grabbed Loke's hand and and tugged him out of the room and to a different one. She slammed the door shut behind her and placed a hand on her hip, her eyes stern and lips pulled down in a frown. "What do you think you're doing? Why would you want the marry me when you saw how messed up and bitchy I can be."

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side and looked at her with amusement. "It's interesting that Lucy Heartfilia got a tattoo, piercing, and hangs out with boys. I thought Lu was just some crazy bitch, but it seems there's more to you than that. Plus, wouldn't it be fun to tease Natsu with this information?"

"If you say anything, I'll make sure father disapproves of you."

"And if you do that, I'll tell your father what you've been doing when he's not looking. So it seems I win."

Goddamnit! It just had to be Loke! She knew his family was wealthy, but she didn't know it would benefit her father. Why is she so unlucky? Why can't she catch a break? Just when she thinks she can maybe get along with Natsu, something else comes to fuck everything up! She doesn't know what Loke will say. Will he tease him about Lu or Lucy? Probably Lu because she's sure Loke doesn't know Natsu is attached to her as Lucy too. She hopes it Lu because then Natsu won't get as angry at her when she has to see him every day.

God, this is just her luck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heh, I'm excited for this chapter! I think you guys will like it I wasn't sure where I was going when I started this chapter, but I'm happy with how it's finished. Have fun!**

Lucy was in a good mood for once in her life as she walked into her classroom and sat in her chair. Levy wasn't here yet, but oddly, Natsu was already in his seat and immediately turned to her the moment she walked in. She hoped things would go okay with him after the talk they had yesterday. Maybe things will change and she can tolerate Natsu if they're both being more honest.

She turned to her neighbor and gave him a hesitant smile. Natsu smiled back, though she could see his gears turning inside that pink head of his.

"Uhh, how did the marriage meeting go?"

Lucy swallowed hard and looked down at her lap in distress. She almost forgot about this whole marriage meeting thing. Lucy doesn't know what Loke is going to say. If he says he had a marriage meeting with Lu, but Lucy admits the guy she met was Loke, Natsu could put two and two together and figure out Lucy and Lu are the same person. Well, it would be obvious.

"It went okay. There's still other suitors so I may not marry the guy I met yesterday."

Natsu clenched his fists, his jaw stern and brows furrowed in anger. "Who's the bastard?"

Was he really jealous? Does he really fail tests just to spend time with her? But what about Lu? She thought he was only into her so why does he care so much about Lucy?

"You… don't know him."

The noise of girls squealing were suddenly heard. Lucy turned to the door, but quickly looked away again when it was Loke. She hoped he didn't notice her. Maybe he wouldn't since she's Lucy Heartfilia? She does look a lot different than when she's Lu.

But to her displeasure, he walked down her row so he was between her and Natsu's desks. She didn't dare look at the ginger and kept her gaze lowered to the ground.

"Hey, Lucy… I've been meaning to talk to you."

At those words, Lucy gave a slight sigh in relief. It seems he was going to tease Natsu with Lu, which is what she would pick between the two. If he said he had a marriage meeting with Lucy, she would have to hear Natsu complain and get angry everyday. While with Lu, she could never show up again and all would be solved.

Lucy shook her head. Now she's just being delusional. Just because Natsu May never see Lu, doesn't mean the all her problems will disappear. Loke will still be a suitor. It almost makes her wish he would tell Natsu that he was Lucy's suitor. Because this way there's no secrets. Where if she was Lu, she would have to keep the fact that Loke is actually Lucy's suitor from him.

"What the hell do you want with Luce?" Loke turned to Natsu was a curious expression as he looked between her and Natsu.

"Since when were you friends with Lucy?" Loke asked.

"I should ask you that."

Gray suddenly shoved past Loke and sat at his desk behind her with a taunting smirk. "Natsu literally fails tests just to spend time with her. They're always studying together after school."

"Shut up ice princess! Me and Luce talked yesterday! She doesn't hate me anymore so maybe I'll just ask her to hangout instead!"

Loke looked down at her. It made her avoid his gaze while pulling her materials out for class. Never mind. If Loke is going to make her life complicated, then she'd rather him say he had a marriage meeting with Lu. So as long as she doesn't say anything stupid, things should work out somewhat in her favor.

"Hey Natsu." Loke suddenly turned to him with a smirk on his lips and eyes shining mischievously. "You know… I had a marriage meeting yesterday."

"You had one too?" Natsu looked over at her with his hands clenched. "Luce had one yesterday."

"And how'd that make you feel?"

"Hey Natsu—" Lucy spoke up, but Loke cut her off.

"Were you mad she had a marriage meeting?"

He looked at Loke like it was the most obvious answer. "Uh, duh. I don't want Luce to get married."

"Why?"

Natsu stared at the ginger as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "B-because I just don't. If she got married, she'd have no time for me. And Luce is only 16! She can't get married yet! I haven't even had a chance! I mean, we just made up yesterday…"

Lucy blinked at him in shock and confusion. Haven't had a chance for what? Is he really serious about her? But then what about Lu?! And the most frustrating part of this is that she can't ask Natsu. In the past, whenever she did he would say "I'm not serious about Lu. I'm interested in you." But then when Levy mentioned Lucy to Natsu when she was Lu, he said Lucy means nothing to him. And she can't give him facts because Lucy shouldn't know the things Lu and Natsu have talked about and vise versa with Lu. This is just so frustrating! Is Natsu interested in Lu or Lucy? But Natsu acts differently with both of her personas. With Lucy, he acts more like a friend. Sure, teases her at times and tries to get her to be sassy, but he doesn't really openly flirt with her, unlike with Lu. But then Natsu says things like that and confuses her. Is he interested in both Lu and Lucy? Just the thought of it made her heart warm a bit, because she didn't think any guy would accept both sides of her like that. Her sassy side that can be a bit crazy, and her studious side that works hard to please her father. The only other person who's accepted her is Levy, but Levy is her friend. Natsu has a way about him that makes her a bit bashful at times when he touches her, but that's just because she's not used to being touched by boys. Natsu has always annoyed her, but thinking that he may like both sides of her, makes her extremely happy. Maybe she should tell him the truth?

But, no! That's stupid! It's not like she wants the date Natsu and there's no way Natsu would want to date her! She looks awful as Lucy! There's no way Natsu would want to date her. And she wouldn't accept any cheating. Would Natsu stop hoeing around if they started dating? Well then again, she hasn't really heard about him hooking up with any girls recently. But that's beside the point! She can't trust Natsu to be loyal, so what if she opens up to him and shows him who she really is, but then he cheats or dumps her when he gets bored? No, she can't risk it. She can't let Natsu get to know her. That's not an option. So she has to get Loke to say he's Lu's marriage partner, not Lucy's. Because that's easier to deal with.

"I think Lu mentioned about having a marriage meeting with—"

"That's right!" Loke spoke over her again, sending her a smile that made her skin crawl. "Lu is you're friend, right Lucy? Then you must have told her about our marriage meeting we had yesterday."

Lucy anxiously looked down at her lap. "Ah ha… you mean the marriage meeting you had with—"

"You. The marriage meeting I had with Lucy Heartfilia."

No no no… No! This can't be happening! Why did Natsu have to blabber about his strange interest in her?! This would have been so much easier if he said Lu instead of Lucy!

"Wait, what?" She was scared to look up at her seat neighbor and just continued to stare down at her lap. "Loke was one of the guys you had a meeting with?"

"Yep, I'm fighting for her hand in marriage." Loke suddenly grabbed her hand, but she yanked it back and looked up at him with a glare. "Oh, feisty. Never seen Lucy Heartfilia act like that. It's almost like she's…"

"Loke." Lucy continued to send him a bitchy expression. "Outside. Now."

She grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the door, but Natsu stopped her. He held her shoulder and pulled her back from Loke so she was awkwardly leaning over his desk and into his arms. "Luce is mine. You can't have her."

Whispers surfaced around the room, other students gossiping about the popular Natsu Dragneel and Loke Celestial fighting over the nerd Lucy Heartfilia. She wanted to run away, her simple life as Lucy starting to crumble. Sure, she used Lu to get out and release some steam, but she had more drama as Lu than Lucy. She really only had problems with Natsu, but nobody bothered her at school. But if two of the most popular boys in school suddenly start fighting over her, her simple life of studying will be gone!

"I'm the one marrying her." Loke smirked, obviously amused by Natsu's anger and her panic.

Natsu growled lowly, so she nervously placed a hand on his arm securely holding her close. "I-it's not final… there's still other meetings I have to attend."

"You'll still get married to someone else!" He squeezed her closer. Lucy yelped and awkwardly turned her body so their fronts were together. She placed her hand on his chest and stared up at him.

"I-it's alright Natsu."

Those olive eyes suddenly snapped down to her. She met his gaze, trying to figure him out because she didn't understand. Since when did he care about her getting married so much? Does he really have feelings for her?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Loke grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away from Natsu. She was stuck being the rope in tug a war unsure what to do and but definitely not enjoying it or the constant whispers from her classmates. Luckily, her savior came in the form of a petite bluenette who marched over to them the moment she saw the situation. Levy shoved Loke away from her and glared up at him.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't touch my best friend!"

"This has nothing to do with you, squirt. Mind your own business."

"As Lucy's best friend who knows _everything_ about her, you bet your douchy ass that this is my business! Don't threaten my friend or you'll be surprised how scary I can be!"

"Ohhh, so you know too huh?" Loke smirked at her, which didn't go over to well with the bulking man approaching. "I mean of course you do! You're with both of them all the time. There's no way you wouldn't know."

Levy only glowered with her arms crossed over her chest. "You think you're special, don't you? But you know nothing! You know her identity and that's it!"

Loke took a step closer to her, causing her to take a step back so she was pinned against a desk with Loke's hands on either side of her ribs. "You know, you're kind of cute, huh squirt. I wouldn't mind taking you somewhere quiet to settle our dispute."

Levy fumed, feeling awfully uncomfortable in this position. Somebody suddenly shoved Loke away and stepped between them with a death glare pointed him. "Talk to shrimp one more time. I dare yah."

Loke swallowed hard. "H-hey man… I wasn't trying to do anything." He rolls his shoulders with a confident grin suddenly slipping on his lips. "She's keeping something from us. I'm just trying to find out information. Ya know, using my resources." He nudges Gajeel with his elbow, but the taller boy didn't seem amused.

"Shrimp is smart and won't fall for you like some love sick puppy! Im not very close with her yet so if she has secrets, then fine! I'll be the one she tells everything to! Not you!"

Levy stood there with her hands on Gajeels back, but sunk her fingers into his shirt and looked down at her feet with a blush. The bell for class to start rang, causing Loke to turn and leave the room like a cat with its tail between its leg. Neither Levy or Gajeel moved from their spot, enjoying the others slight touch.

* * *

Natsu had pulled her over his desk and dragged her out of the room the moment Gajeel intervened with Levy. Her hand was in Natsu's being held secretly, and she called out to him desperately. The bell rang for class to start just as he took her outside and dragged her to the side of the building.

"N-Natsu, I can't skip class! My father would be livid if he found out!"

"Your father can fuck off! That's what he gets for making you marry an asshole like Loke!"

His feet slowed to a stop, and so did Lucy's. He sat down with his back against the building with Lucy's reluctantly sitting beside him. "Natsu, listen… It's not set in stone. There's other guys I have to meet with so I may not marry him."

"Tch!" Natsu pushed her back with her landing on the grass. She stared up at him with wide eyes at his absolutely wrecked expression. It looked like he was so frustrated, upset and confused. But he pushed her shoulders against the ground with him on top of her. "I don't want you to marry anyone but me!"

Her brows furrowed, but all she could do was look at him. The anger, hurt, sadness all swimming across his eyes.

"I-I— What about Lu?"

"I don't know!" He pulled away from her and sat back down. He clenched his fists together and refused to look at her now. "I know it's unfair to you guys, but you're both important to me. I know you better than Lu, but that sassy part of her still draws me in and I can't forget about her. She can be a total bitch and bosses me around, kicked me in the balls, she humiliates me sometimes and acts like a total no it all. But I can't stop thinking about her."

Lucy's eyes soften as she sits back up again.

"And then there's you who hates me just as much. You're not nearly as attractive as her, but you aren't ugly. You're just— natural. I almost like it better. You're such a dork and only care about studying. I get jealous of your school work. I wish you'd pay attention to me as much as you do to homework. You get mad at me like Lu does, but I can't stop failing tests just to spend time with you because I knew you'd never give me the time of day if I didn't. I watch how cute you look when you get focused or frustrated when you don't understand something. I watch the way you doodle on your papers sometimes and smile at Levy like she means the world to you. I wish you looked at me like that. I wish you'd tell me about your problems. I wish you weren't getting married."

"Natsu…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"I wish I could have both of you, but I know that's unfair. I can't be in love with two people. I can't have both of you, even if you both wanted me too."

For a moment, the only thing that crossed her mind was that he can. He can have both because she is both. He can have her. _He can have her._

Lucy crawled over, any reason slipping from her mind as she cupped his cheek, and titled his face up to hers. Without thinking, Lucy leaned in, pressing her lips to his with her eyes fluttering shut. Natsu sighed while tangling his fingers in her ponytail and pulled her closer. Her heart spiked as he tugged her hair tie out, the strands slipping so her shoulders so it fell over her cheeks. Natsu pushed the strands back, never pulling away from her as he nuzzled into her cheek.

"Luce…"

He kissed down her neck with her head falling back, her spine arching with Natsu's hands around her waist to keep her up. "You're body…" he whispered, gently touching her during their passionate moment. Her long hair, bountiful hips to slip under her shirt uniform and touch where her tattoo was. "It feels like Lu's…"

"Mmm..." she moved his cheek back up to press his lips to hers again. Her stomach rolled at the intimacy, and she scraped her nails down his back to tug at his tight T-shirt. "I-I feel like her..."

"Yeah?" Natsu gently cooed the wetness of his lips making her wet in other places. "Tell me babe..."

"Because—"

"What in the hell are you two doing?!"

The angry female voice snapped her back to reality. Lucy jerked Her head around, and pushed her glasses up her nose. There was an older woman marching over in the grass, causing her to push Natsu away and quickly stand on two feet.

Fuck, she's totally screwed. She was caught making out with a boy by some staff member, and she's sure her father won't be happy to hear about it. And worse than that, she was just about to tell Natsu who she was! What was she hoping for? Did she want to tell him so they could date?! She just kissed him for crying out loud! This is not in the plan! This is not how this was supposed to happen! No, this was never supposed to happen! Ever!

"What were you two doing?!" She stopped in front of them, Natsu still sitting in the grass looking awfully dazed. Lucy could feel his eyes on her back, but she refused to look at him and quickly pulled her hair up into— shit! Her hair band is somewhere in the grass! "I expected this from Mister Dragneel, but Lucy? I thought you were a good girl who would never fall for someone so irresponsible! And skipping class?!"

Lucy nervously let her silky hair fall back down to her hips as she bowed deeply. "I'm terribly sorry. It won't ever happen again."

"It better not young lady, or I'll call your father! Mister Heartfilia won't be very pleased to hear how promiscuous his daughter has become!"

"Yes, he would be very displeased."

"You're lucky this is the first time! Such actions on the first offense don't require a call home, but we won't tolerate it a second time! This is your first and final warning! Now back to class!"

She stood straight, but only bowed again before running off without looking back. Natsu got his scolding next and he seemed anxious to make it end. She quickly went inside, and escaped to the bathroom. Her hands slammed on either side of the sink as she studied herself in the mirror. She looks too much like Lu to go back like this. Granted, the glasses help, but her long, straight hair ruffled from being fingered made her look very… lewd and naughty, which was a look fit for Lu, not Lucy Heartfilia!

She needs a hair tie now!

"Well well well… what do we haaave here?" Lucy gulped and turned around with her wild hair falling over her cheeks. "The perfect Lucy Heartfilia… what could she have been doing to make her hair look so sexy?" The brunette sauntered up to her from the stall and draped an arm over her shoulder. "The names Caana. I thought you were a booring little miss two shoes suck upp, but turnnss out there's more than what meets the eye darling." She slurred, a water bottle in her hand, but her breath smelling awfully like some type of alcohol. She wasn't sure what, but the liquor looked kind of dark in her colorful bottle.

"I already got in trouble so there's no point in teasing me." Lucy shoved her arm off and leaned over the sink again while pulling her bottom lip into her mouth in distress. She turned back towards this Cana girl and gave her a frown. "Do you have a pony tail? I need to put my hair up."

"Yeah, I doo!" She perked up and stuck a hand down her cleavage and searched around. Lucy looked away, not really wanting to watch for a couple of reasons, but her hand came up for air with bright blue hair tie between her fingers. "It's there for safe keepings, ya knoows?"

Lucy ignored that and bowed to her. "Thank you! I really—"

"Hold it, Miss perfect. Who's says I'm given it to yah, huuuh?"

She raised her head and gave her most desperate expression. "Please, I really need it."

"I'll tell yah, if you say who you were locking face with."

"Does that really matter?" She doesn't want to tell anyone she made out with Natsu. It could get out and who knows what the teachers or her classmates would think of her. Her perfect reputation would be over, but hopefully that lady keeps her mouth shut.

"It matters to me, girly. Gattah keep life interesting, yah know?"

"If I tell you, you'll give me the hair tie?"

"Yeppers!"

Lucy sighed with her fingers anxiously rubbing her arm. "N-Natsu Dragneel."

"Whaaat?! Natsu?! You with Natsu?!" Cana suddenly threw her head back with a laugh. "How funny, good girl Lucy with bad boy Natsu!"

Well, she's not really a good girl, but Cana doesn't need to know that. "Can I have the hair tie now?"

"I guess." Lucy snatched it from her and quickly pulled her hair up in its usual bun and pushed her glasses up her nose again. Much better. She looks like Lucy again.

"Yaah know…" Cana trialed off after taking a sip of her drink. "You look real different with your hair down, Miss perfect."

"Really? I didn't notice." She rubs her lips a bit and turns towards the brunette with a tight smile. "Now if you'll excuse me."

She pushed out the door, and quickly made her way up the stairs and to her classroom. She was rushing so much that she forgot who could be waiting for her inside, but she didn't want to be a second later and opened the door. She distinctly glanced over to Natsu's chair, which he sadly was sitting in. He didn't look very confident and teasing like she thought he would, and seemed more nervous than her. She turned away and closed the door behind her, softly bowing to her teacher.

"I felt a little nauseous. Sorry I'm late."

Her teacher only smiled at her, believing in her whole heartedly. "Yes, your cheeks are a bit flushed, Miss Heartfilia. I hope you'll be able to make it through class."

"Thanks for your concern, sir. But I'm here to learn and would like to take my seat."

"Of course."

She walked down her row, and locked eyes with Natsu. He discreetly handed her a slip of paper as she turned and sat in her seat. It asked a simple question.

 _Meet me during lunch break in the small auditorium._

She handed the note back with one simple word and a small blush on her cheeks.

 _Okay._

She saw Natsu smirk out of the corner of her eye, but she pushed her beating heart down and started to pay attention to the lesson. She didn't know what would happen, but she was anticipating it. It would be Lucy and Natsu's dirty little secret. Lu didn't need to know. For some reason, Lucy wanted to keep Natsu focused on Lucy. She found herself being a bit jealous of her other half, and hoped Natsu would show his more dirty and sexual side to Lucy. After all, if Natsu slept with Lu, he would win the game. And Lucy doesn't want that. It's not like she has feelings for him or anything. Certainly not.


	9. Chapter 9

**Everyone gather around. we have a rare and unnatural occurrence that happens only once every few months. the unpredictable and easily distracted Vanillabeann focuses all her energy into updating her fanfictions. it only last so long and will come to an end at any moment. the Vanillabeann is very unpredictable and could hibernate as soon as tomorrow. request while you can.**

 **lol i like joking around so ^^^ that lol. anyways, im on a roll! this really does happen once in a while where i get motivated to write a lot. so you can request a story you want me to update if you want! Thats all so have fun!**

"Where are you going?" Levy asked that question over and over. It was lunch period and she told Natsu she would go to the auditorium with him, but Levy is being awfully suspicious and difficult!

"I told you, I need to talk to my dad on the phone. He texted me saying to call him. I don't know what it's about, so I have to go."

Levy still eyed her up and down, but finally sighed. "Okay… but who am I supposed to eat with? Natsu is gone too and I don't want to eat alone with Gray."

That's when Lucy suddenly had a wonderful idea. She ignored Levy's question and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the door. "Gajeel! Something came up and I can't eat lunch with Levy! Do you think you can take care of her for me?"

Levy squealed and struggled against Lucy grip. "L-Lucy! I don't want to bother Gajeel! He's probably busy and doesn't want to spend lunch with me!"

"Nonsense! I'm sure he'd love to spend time with you!" Lucy stops at his desk and continues to hold Levy's hand, smile wide and eyes shinning mischievously. "Right Gajeel? I know you want to. You could take me forcing it on you as an excuse or hurt Levy's feelings by saying no and making her eat lunch all by herself. Oh wait…" she leaned in a bit closer, a smirk pulling at one corner of her lips. "There was this guy who asked for Levy's number a while back. He asked me if I could set up a lunch date with her, but I want to keep her to myself. I just have something going on today, but because I'm not with her, this guy could swoop in! How awful would that be, hmm?"

Gajeel stared at Lucy, practically glaring at her. He wasn't angry or anything. He was actually pretty happy she brought shrimp over like this, but he can't help but think that Lucy is acting an awful lot like someone else shrimp is close with.

"Lu chan! Don't be so pushy! I don't want to annoy him!"

Gajeel's eyes widened and he grasped Levy's wrist. He pulled her to the empty seat in front of him and stared down the bluenette. "I've got some questions I wanna ask. Go do your thing bunny."

Lucy grinned and left after that. She walked out the door, only to find Natsu leaning against the wall waiting for her. All her confidence from before was gone and she suddenly felt nervous.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

They walked towards the auditorium. And for some reason, it felt kind of weird between them. Lucy expected Natsu to be all flirty and teasing. But he seemed rather serious. It made her more nervous and like what they were doing was more than some heat of the moment thing. She would have felt better if it was all hot and heavy. But it's just… awkward and strangely real. Natsu told her he liked her earlier today. She doesn't like him. She hates him, so why is she sneaking off with him? Isn't this cruel to him? But it made Lucy feel slightly weird. He really can't like her, right? He had to have just said that to get in her pants. That's how it has to be. And that's how she wants It to be. This little rendezvous is bad. Lucy is being bad right now. And she likes that feeling. She likes being bad and going behind her fathers back. Getting piercings and tattoos and sneaking out with guys didn't do it for her anymore. She wanted to do something else. She wanted to experience something that made her feel so badly good that she got chills like when she pierced her belly button. She wants that feeling again.

They finally were at the auditorium. Natsu opened the door for her and followed her inside. It was dark. Very dark. She was about to walk further inside, but Natsu suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her around so her back hit the door. She gazed up at him, and quickly reached out for him. Her heart pounding because they were going to kiss again.

But strangely, Natsu didn't lean down. He just stood there, one arm at his side and the other hand against the door by her head. "You're Lu, aren't you?"

He needed to know because he just has this gut feeling that she is. But she's said things that contradict what he knows Lu does. Like Lucy said her father is really strict which he knows is true, and that she can't even go out with boys after school. Was she lying and Lucy was actually super manipulative and knew what to say? But he overheard her conversation with Gajeel before she came out of the classroom. She was acting like Lu. She was acting like an evil little no it all, which was not Lucy. Lucy was always kind and had a soft smile on her plump lips. But he could hear her voice. It sounded like she was smirking and enjoying the game of fooling Gajeel like that. And that was Lu. And then to top it off, Levy called her Lu chan! If that's a nickname for Lucy's it's no wonder that was Lu's name. The day he met Lu, she wouldn't tell him her name. The only reason he knew it was because Levy called her Lu. And Lu is a nickname Levy has for Lucy. It can't be a coincidence. But then his mind was telling him that Lucy didn't have her belly pierced. She showed him her stomach and it wasn't there. Maybe she took the piercing out and the hole closed? But the same exact day Lucy showed him her unpierced belly, he saw Lu clearly showing it off just a few hours later. It didn't make sense. But he knows one thing that Lucy wouldn't be able to hide from him. One thing that was very permanent. He just has to convince her to show him.

Lucy was quiet while looking up at him and bit her lip. "I'm not Lu. How many times do I need to tell you?"

"I just feel like you are! Stop lying and tell me the truth! I can't be so drawn to two different people! I've never loved anyone until now, and I'm not about to fall for two different people at the same time! You're the same! I know you are!"

"I'm not!" She grew nervous but covered it up with anger and frustration. Natsu has admitted he loved both her and Lu twice now, and she finds herself believing him. But she doesn't want him to know the truth. If he figures out Lucy is Lu, then she feels like she'd have no place to hide and she wouldn't have a person to be. Lu is her scape goat. And without her, Natsu would know everything. Natsu would have a reason to love her and she feels like she couldn't say no to him. And that scares her because she was supposed to hate him! He's not supposed to make her feel so nervous. She's always hated him because he has everything. Everything he wants is what he gets. And she refuses to be another one of his possessions!

"If you're not Lu, then prove it! Take your skirt off now!"

"… what?" She was baffled. Take off her skirt? How would that prove anything? "Why in the hell would I take my skirt off for you?"

"Just do it! Gajeel already saw your ass so what's it matter if I do!?"

Gajeel saw her ass? When did that happen and why did he think— Oh. He's talking about that thing Gajeel said. That He gave Lu a tattoo on her ass. How convenient for her. Lucy was already maybe planning to take her skirt off for him anyways so what's it matter if she shows him? It'll make Natsu think she's not Lu.

She said nothing and lowered her hands and eyes to her skirt. Natsu took a few steps back and flipped the light switch on, watching her undo the zipper on her hip, then shimmying her hips rather sensually until the skirt dropped to the ground. She stood there silently and raised her hands.

For a moment, Natsu just stared. Never did he expect Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of such a strict and wealthy man to have such a scandalous pair of panties. Made entirely of scarlet lace, the panties had a thick strip on her hips that dipped down low on her pelvis. So low that he would see hair, but she was entirely bare like she waxed. The panties held up her little lips, and there was a small triangle of open space between her luscious thighs and pussy. She was not what Natsu was expecting from Lucy Heartfilia, but if Lucy is Lu, then it's not surprising at all. It only proves his point.

Though he had a hard time staying focused now. Lucy was doing a thing with her hips that was very distracting. Not to mention he has a thing for panties like that. Red. He fucking loves red. That's partially what drew Natsu to Lu the day he met her. And Lucy was wearing red now and it looked so damn good on her. She was small and sexy as she swayed her hips from side to side. Bunching her shirt in her fist, Lucy lifted the front up to show off her tummy. He didn't realize it until he touched her earlier this morning, but Lucy had a great body. Curvy, and just the right amount of plumpness that makes his mouth water. Like she's a juicy peach he just wants to sink his teeth into and devour her. Show her how good he can make her feel while exploring that hot body of hers.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Her voice was almost teasing and sounded very amused. It made Natsu gulp as he slightly shook his head. He needs to focus.

"Turn around and face the door." He demanded. Lucy raised a hand to her mouth and mocked a shocked and wronged expression. It made him scowl, but she turned around and shook her bottom for him slightly.

"Like this?"

The backside of those panties and her body was even worse for his self control. That ass only followed his peach analogy further, the two cheeks looking so soft yet a bit firm. He could imagine her riding his cock reverse cowgirl and watching her ass bounce up and down on him.

He licked his lips at the thought of it, and swallowed hard. He took two long strides over so he was behind her. He completely forgot about the tattoo at this point and held her hips. She leaned back against him and rolled her hips like it was a form of art. It was gorgeous the way her spine arched back as she leaned her hands on the door and looked over her shoulder at him with a naughty expression. It was innocent and like she had no idea what she was doing, and asked a silent question. 'What's That hard thing I feel? Is something wrong Natsu?' She was evil and mischievous. The scholarly look from her glasses and the messy bun her hair was tied in didn't match it either. It was like he was looking at Lu, yet it was clearly Lucy in front of him.

"Natsu?" Her voice was high and confused. Though she couldn't hide the curl of her lips in her voice. "Did you want to see something? Did you find it or do you need my help maybe?"

Natsu sighed deeply and took a short step back. Lucy didn't turn around or stand up straight again. She moved one hand back and lifted the panties on her cheek. They didn't cover her whole cheek, only the top half. Once she lifted the side, there was only skin. She did the same thing on the other side then gazed back at him with a smile. "Do you believe me now?"

No, he doesn't. He doesn't believe her. The tattoo could be hiding near the near the top of her panties or closer to her crack he didn't get a good look those places.

Lucy seemed to read his mind and tugged the corner on her hip down as she stood straight again. She swayed until the panties fell down completely, showing her completely bare bottom with not even a freckle on it. Lucy still gazed behind her and let Natsu take it in. She expected to see disappointment in his eyes like the last time she proved his theory wrong. But oddly, it never came. It made her curious.

"Aren't you mad that I'm not Lu? You love her don't you Natsu? How can you love two people at the same time?"

"I don't care."

She raised a curious brow and turned to the side to look at him easier. "You don't care? What does that mean?"

"I don't fucking care, that's what it means." He took the step back over and held her around the waist as he tugged her against him. "Forget Lu. I don't care. She's a bitch and crazy. You're everything I want Luce."

Her brows dropped to a furrow at his serious expression. Well, this is what she wanted. She wanted him to forget about Lu. Yet, why was she feeling a bit heart broken? Was Lu that easy to forget? Was that all she was? Something to throw away? Would Natsu really forget about Lu? According to his current thoughts, he should think Lucy and Lu are two different people. When he sees Lu looking sexy in a tight dress, would he really not hit on her? Would he forget about Lu and only love Lucy? Either way, it didn't make Lucy happy. She doesn't want Natsu to essentially cheat on her, but him throwing away the crazy part of Lu made her a little upset.

"You're forgetting about Lu? Why? I thought you loved her? You just told me you loved her a few minutes ago and now you're saying you don't care about her? What if another attractive girl comes by? Will you do that to me too?"

"Of course not!" Natsu held her by the cheeks and looked her straight on. "Okay, I'll be honest. I can't deny that I like Lu. I really like her. But she hates me. And Lu reminds me of you, plus I like you too, Lucy. I can actually have you, so I should give up on Lu and focus on someone who I can actually be with."

He has a fair point, but something he said bothered her. "You said you could have me? When did I agree? You know I hate you, right?"

Natsu blinked a bit confused, but his pursed lips quickly split into a smirk. "So you finally admit to hating me, huh? And if you do hate me, why did you kiss me?"

Shit, Lucy is supposed to be nice to all her classmates, Natsu included. She still wasn't pleased though. "I have my reasons for kissing you that has nothing to do with romantic feelings. Same for meeting you here!"

"And what's that?"

"Because I like being bad!" Lucy said rather bluntly, surprising Natsu. "I told you my father is strict. I can't even hang out with boys. I'm lucky father let's me see Levy and the only reason he allows it is because I study with her and Levy is the top student behind me. I can't decide anything for myself, not even who I marry, so kissing you was my way of rebelling! If father ever found out, he would kill me! I'm supposed to marry someone for the family business, so this is how I'm coping."

Natsu nodded in deep thought as he eyed her seriously. "Then keep using me to cope. If you wanna feel bad, I'll gladly make you feel good while being bad, Luce." His eyes lidded playfully as he toyed with his scarf. He held the end up to her cheek and let the strings brush ever so slightly against her cheek. A shiver shook Lucy all the way down her spine and to her toes. He smirked and moved the scarf over to her chin and up to her lips. He watched as Lucy's mouth slightly opened, and he bit his lip. "I can be your toy. Play with me and I'll play with you too. But at the same time…" his voice trailed off. He suddenly squeezed her around the waist as he dropped his scarf to cup her cheek. His lips were so close she could feel him talk and how warm his breath was. "Let's play a game."

"A game?"

"Mhmm. I was playing a game with Lu, but I'm not interested anymore. Let me play with you."

Lucy's eyes widened. He really was giving up on Lu. Why did that make her so disappointed?

"What are the rules and how do you win."

"It's simple. Just don't fall for me. You can play to your hearts content. Use me to get back at your father. I don't mind being used by you. But at the same time, I'll be wooing the shit out of you until your mine."

"What if I say no? I could find someone else to play with where there's no strings attached."

Natsu growled lowly and moved his hand down to grip her bare cheek in his large, rough hand. His eyes were an endless sea of black flames. Toxic and deadly, looking like he would kill if he needed to. "There's a reason you came to me first. Don't kid yourself, babe. You're already in my hand and I won't let get go. If you find someone else, consider them good as dead. Do you really want to hurt them like that Lucy? Ask yourself that before you do something stupid."

Lucy knows what this is. He's threatening her and using a common manipulation tactic crazy boyfriends or girlfriends use when they have stalker tendencies and what not. When they're possessive and try to make you feel bad for leaving them. Lucy is well aware of that fact. So why is it that she got a bit wet from his words? Why did that make her excited? Why did she not feel scared, but extremely turned on and drawn to him more than she already was?

Just like before, Lucy was silent. She only raised her arms and locked them around his neck, quickly pulling herself up to his lips and sighing when they finally met. Her hand played with his spiky hair as Natsu lifted her by the hips, and she quickly locked her legs around his torso. He pushed her against the wall and pinned her there with his mouth. He was thirsty and drank her tongue like water on a hot summer day. He couldn't get enough and groaned darkly in possessiveness. He slightly pulled back, giving Lucy time to pant heavily as Natsu kissed her neck, harshly nipping and sucking till a clotted bruise stained her perfect skin.

Lucy's head fell back and she moaned. It was music to Natsu's ears as he moved his lips back up to hers. "You want me." He mumbled against her mouth. "You need me. You love me." He nipped and growled, making her lips swollen and eyes hazily trying to focus. "You're fucking mine, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Uhnnnn—"

"And I'm taking what's mine right now." He moved one hand down to his jeans and and quickly shrugged them slightly down. Lucy was unfocused and only opened her mouth in a soundless moan. Once his boxers were out of the way, Natsu quickly rolled on a condom and brought himself to her entrance. "Are you a virgin?"

Lucy didn't respond. He toes curled as he rubbed himself against her clit. It's the first time she's felt something so hard there and it felt so good.

"Baby girl, look at me." Natsu said that with a smirk and held her chin with his thumb and finger. He moved her focus to him and asked again. "Are you a virgin, Luce?"

"Yes…"

"Good." He sighed in relief and brought his lips to her ear. "I would have killed the guy if you weren't. No lying to me Luce. Because I won't forgive you or anyone else if I find out something I don't like."

"You're—"

Natsu cut her off but sliding his head into her entrance. Lucy didn't scream or cry. She just shook quietly, her mouth open like she wanted to scream but she never did. "Hmm? What were you saying?"

"You're… just as crazy as me."

Natsu chuckled and slid the rest of himself inside. His head was the thickest part of him so the rest was smooth sailing. Once he was inside, he pulled back out again and gently pushed in. He knew she would only feel better if he started moving to let her get used to it, so he didn't wait.

Very quickly, Lucy's fingers sunk into his neck and scalp, as she sat up straight against the wall and quietly cried out in pleasure. "More… more—"

"Does it feel good?" Natsu tilted her chin up so she could barely blink at him through her lashes. "Hmm, Luce? How does it feel to be fucked by me?"

"Mmmnnn—" she grasped his hair and pulled herself up to his mouth. Her kiss was sloppy and lazy. But she mumbled against his mouth very faintly. "Good."

"Heh," he grinned wickedly and watched her wrecked expression. It got him off even more. His always liked broken things and watching Lucy unravel beneath him made Natsu pretty damn pleased with himself.

The belt on his jeans clanked each time he thrusted into her. He grew more urgent and rugged. His hips bucked over and over like jackhammer carving out her insides to fit him perfectly. He grit his teeth and glanced down at Lucy, watching her head tilt back and her lips tremble. Her body was still and almost stiff. He knew she was close.

"Let it out baby. Let me see you cum."

Lucy couldn't hold on any longer and cried out. Lucy's hot and slick insides pulsed around him, causing him to lose it himself. With one last thrust, he unloaded in the condom, his forehead falling on Lucy's shoulder and hips jerking from time to time. He finally pulled out and set Lucy on the ground, but didn't let go yet. She could barely stand so he let her lean against him.

"Does it feel good being bad, Lucy? Losing your virginity to man your father didn't pick? Did you fall for me?"

Lucy suddenly pulled away from him and he was surprised when she smiled wide. Her hands lowered to her stomach and she pressed on it. "Father would be really mad…" she looked up at him with a grin. "I missed this feeling. It's so great!" She threw her arms out and spun around like this is the first time she's entered the world.

Natsu only stood from the side and watched her carefully. This part of her, is just like Lu when she got the belly button pierced. They're so similar that it seems more than a coincidence. But the tattoo wasn't on her butt. He'll have to check with Gajeel to make sure. But why would Lucy deny being Lu so much if she was Lu? Was there a reason to hide it anymore? He accepted her fully so why wouldn't she admit to it? Unless they really are two different people. But that is very hard to believe. They're so similar, yet different. Except he's never seen Lu be Lucy. But he has seen Lucy become Lu many times. It's just weird. He really wants to know what's going on.


End file.
